Engañada por su propio esposo
by Danni FerrCross
Summary: Jasper Whitlock era un magnate que siempre tenia todo lo que quería. El ahora quería un complejo hotelero, pero tenia que cambiar de imagen. Y la persona que podía ayudarlo era su esposa, la que lo habia traicionado hace 5 años. Sumary completo adentro...
1. Chapter 1

Jasper Whitlock era un magnate que siempre tenía todo lo que quería. El ahora quería un complejo hotelero, pero tenia que cambiar de imagen. Y la persona que podía ayudarlo era su esposa, la que lo había traicionado hace 5 años.

Alice Brandon no quería trabajar para Jasper. El le había arruinado la vida y sabía que podía hacerlo de nuevo. Entre ellos había una increíble atracción sexual, pero Alice sabia que jugar con Jasper era jugar con fuego y si perdías salías quemado.

Ella había sido comprada y luego traicionada por su propio marido


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El ambiente en la reunión era tenso, to dos los ojos estaban pendientes del hombre que estaba sentado en la presidencia de la mesa.

Jasper Whitlock, multimillonario griego y objeto de las fantasías de millones de mujeres, estaba sen tado cómodamente en su butaca y lo único que in dicaba que había oído la acalorada conversación que acababa de tener lugar era el brillo mortal de sus ojos.

Aquel hombre, de espaldas anchas e increíble belleza, había trabajado muchas horas para cerrar aquel negocio.

Los hombres presentes esperaban su veredicto y lo observaban con una mezcla de admiración y en vidia. Las dos mujeres sentían algo completamente diferente.

Por fin, tras lo que a los demás se les antojó una eternidad, tomó aire y habló.

-Quiero esa isla -declaró mirando a sus emplea dos con sus penetrantes ojos negros-. Hay que buscar otra solución.

-No hay solución -contestó alguien con valen tía-. En los últimos veintiséis años, muchas perso nas han intentado comprarle esa isla a Carlisle Cullen y no vende.

-Venderá -dijo Jasper muy seguro de sí mismo. Los miembros del consejo se miraron unos a otros preguntándose qué iban a hacer para que se produjera el milagro.

-Por lo visto, estaría dispuesto a vender si... cambiaras tu imagen -le dijo su abogado.

El ambiente alrededor de la mesa se hizo todavía más tenso.

-¿Mi imagen? -sonrió Jasper.

Su abogado sonrió nervioso.

-Hay que tener en cuenta que Carlisle Cullen lleva casado cincuenta años con su esposa, tie nen seis hijos y catorce nietos y para él los valores familiares son muy importantes. Blue Cove Island es un lugar de veraneo familiar. Tal y como están las cosas ahora mismo, no le pareces el comprador ideal -le explicó-. Lo que dijo exactamente fue: «Es un hombre de negocios frío y rudo que tiene fama de donjuán y que no respeta en absoluto los compromisos de la vida familiar».

-¿Y? -preguntó Jasper enarcando una ceja.

Alec miró al director financiero en busca de apoyo.

-Y que no quiere venderte una isla que está orientada hacia las vacaciones familiares porque tú estás acostumbrado a ofertar destinos paradisíacos para solteros y matrimonios sin hijos, pero, según él, no tienes ni idea de cómo gestionar Blue Cove Island.

-Expones sus razonamientos muy bien -co mentó Jasper peligrosamente-. ¿Trabajas para él o para mí?

-La realidad es que no te va a vender la isla si no cambias de imagen -insistió Alec-. Tendrías que casarte -contestó el abogado.

El silencio se hizo demoledor.

-No pienso casarme -declaró Jasper.

Se produjeron unas cuantas risas nerviosas.

-Bueno, en ese caso -carraspeó Alec rebuscando entre sus papeles-, me gustaría que fueras a ver a esta gente en Londres. Son una empresa es pecializada en asesoramiento de imagen pública. Sus resultados son increíbles y son discretos.

Jasper estudió en silencio el informe mientras intentaba controlar las intensas y desagradables emociones que le había producido la idea de ca sarse.

Había enterrado aquellos sentimientos en los rincones más oscuros de su alma y su repentina aparición no le había gustado.

Casarse no era la solución al problema que te nían entre manos, así que la única opción era cam biar de imagen.

Jasper apretó los dientes con impaciencia. Lo cierto era que jamás le había importado la opinión de otras personas. Hasta aquel momento. Su reputación le estaba impidiendo comprar Blue Cove Is land.

Nada en su expresión revelaba lo importante que aquella compra era para él.

Quería aquella isla.

Llevaba veintiséis años queriéndola, pero lo ha bía disimulado, había esperado el momento opor tuno.

Y ese momento había llegado.

-Está bien -declaró poniéndose en pie-. Cam biaré de imagen.

-¿Y no sabemos absolutamente nada de ellos? ¿Ni siquiera el nombre de la empresa?

Alice Brandon buscó en los archivos de su ordenador, releyendo su presentación una vez más.

-Nada, no quisieron decir nada -contestó Jane, su secretaria-. Es increíble, ¿verdad? A lo mejor es algún miembro de una familia real. El hombre con el que hablé sólo me dijo que querían hablar con nosotros y que era altamente confidencial.

Alice sonrió.

-¿Tan confidencial que no nos dicen el nombre de la empresa?

-A mí no me importa cómo se llame la empresa siempre y cuando nos paguen -declaró James, su so cio-. Están subiendo. Jessica acaba de ir a bus carlos a la recepción.

Alice lo miró divertida.

-¿Es que no piensas más que en el dinero?

-Exacto -contestó James dejando un montón de documentos sobre la mesa de la sala de reunio nes-. Por eso esta empresa va tan bien. Tú eres la conciencia y yo el cajero.

Aquello hizo reír a Alice.

Cuando Jessica llegó a la sala, visiblemente al terada, comprendió que debía de tratarse de al guien muy famoso y rico.

Alice se puso en pie para recibir a sus clien tes con una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa se tornó sor presa cuando vio de quién se trataba.

Jasper Whitlock.

Aquel hombre guapo y arrogante entró en la sala como si el edificio fuera suyo, seguido de cerca por un equipo de hombres trajeados que guardaban una distancia respetuosa con su jefe.

Alice se quedó de pie, helada, sin poder ha blar. El pasado se había hecho presente y el dolor volvió a apoderarse de ella. Aquel dolor tendría que haber desaparecido con el tiempo, pero no ha bía sido así.

A pesar de que habían pasado cinco largos años, seguía allí.

«No ha cambiado nada», pensó fijándose en sus fríos rasgos.

Jasper Whitlock era increíblemente guapo. Tenía el pelo liso y negro, la piel aceitunada, la nariz recta y aristocrática, la mandíbula cuadrada y un físico tan masculino que hacía que las mujeres se derritieran a su paso.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Alice se estremeció.

«Jasper el cazador», pensó.

Aquel hombre estaba acostumbrado a que todo le saliera bien, a convertir millones en billones. Nunca nadie le había dicho que no.

«Hasta ahora», pensó Alice decidida a no volverle a decir jamás que sí.

No quería darle la satisfacción de que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la afectaba su presencia, así que levantó el mentón y lo miró a los ojos de manera desafiante.

-Vete al infierno, Jasper.

Sus empleados se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero él ni se inmutó.

-¿Vas a llevar esto al terreno personal?

-Por supuesto -contestó Alice con el corazón acelerado-. ¿De qué otra manera podría ser? Tienes la sensibilidad de una bomba atómica -le espetó obviando por completo que no estaban so los.

Jane palideció y miró a James, que estaba con la boca abierta en un rincón de la sala.

-Buenos días, señorita Brandon -dijo con cau tela uno de los hombres de Jasper-. Me llamo Alec Vulturi y trabajo para Whitlock Industries -se presentó para romper el hielo.

-Me alegro mucho. Espero que tenga su currículum actualizado porque trabajar para Whitlock lndustries puede resultar extremadamente peligroso.

El abogado, que se había quedado sin habla, miró a su jefe para que le aclarara la situación, pero Jasper Whitlock no lo hizo. Se limitó a seguir mirando fijamente a la mujer que tenía ante él.

El abogado se giró hacia Alice. Era obvio que lo estaba pasando mal.

-¿Se está usted dando cuenta de quién? -le preguntó señalando a Jasper-. Quiero decir Jasper es...

-Sé perfectamente quién es -le dijo Alice sin apartar sus enormes ojos azules de él-. Es el canalla que intentó arruinarme la vida -añadió-. Es mi marido.

Todos los presentes ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa. Alice sintió una punzada de dolor al comprender que Jasper no les había dicho que estaba casado.

Al darse cuenta de que no les había hablado de ella, sintió ganas de hacerse un ovillo en un rincón de la sala y esconderse.

Eso era exactamente lo que llevaba haciendo cinco años.

Esconderse.

Esconderse de su pasado, de su matrimonio, de sus sentimientos.

-¿Te habías olvidado de decírselo? -le espetó sin embargo con orgullo-. Qué descuidado. Desde luego, si te creías que yo no se lo iba a decir, te has equivocado.

Durante un segundo, le pareció ver admiración en los ojos Jasper, pero rápidamente se recordó que Jasper no admiraba a mujeres como ella. A Jasper le gustaban las mujeres sumisas y obedien tes que entraran en su juego y ella jamás había sido así.

Alec se metió el dedo entre el cuello y la camisa.

-Obviamente esto... eh... no sabíamos señorita Brandon... quiero decir, señora Whitlock -balbuceó mirando a su jefe en busca de alguna reac ción.

Pero Jasper no habló.

Se limitó a mirarla.

Alice apretó los dientes decidida a no bajar la mirada. Se conocía todos sus trucos, sabía lo manipulador que era y no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

Si Jasper se había creído que iba a intimidarla, la había subestimado.

-¿Para qué has venido? -le preguntó.

-Obviamente, esto es un error -intervino James-. Sería mejor cancelar la reunión.

Jasper miró al socio de Alice con furia en los ojos y recordó lo que había sucedido cinco años atrás.

-Jasper, no... -le dijo Alice poniéndose de lante de James.

-¿Sigues protegiéndolo? -le espetó Jasper-. Todos fuera -añadió girándose hacia sus emplea dos.

Su equipo lo miró sorprendido ante el desplie gue de emociones en un hombre que era famoso por su control.

-Jasper, tal vez... -se atrevió a decir Alec.

-Quiero hablar con mi esposa -gruñó Jasper volviendo a mirar a Alice-. Dile a Farrer que se vaya -le dijo.

-Vete -le pidió Alice a James para que la si tuación no explotara por los aires-. Tú también, Jessica.

James dudó.

-No pienso dejarte a solas con él.

Alice se dio cuenta de que Jasper se ten saba y vio celos en sus ojos, celos y algo mucho más peligroso.

-James...

James presintió también el peligro y fue hacia la puerta.

-Recuerda lo que te hizo, Alice -le dijo desde allí.

-Eres muy valiente a cierta distancia, Farrer -se burló Jasper.

James palideció de ira ante el reto de su contrin cante. Alice recordó lo que había sucedido la última vez que los dos hombres se habían visto. Jasper odiaba a James por su culpa, una culpa con la que había vivido desde hacía años.

-¡Basta ya! -les dijo a ambos-. ¡Vete, James! Lo estás haciendo todavía más difícil.

James asintió y se fue dejándolos solos. Jasper no perdió el tiempo.

-¿Has montado una empresa con él? ¿Con Fa rrer?

-¡Sí! -contestó Alice decidida a ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar el tigre-. Efectivamente, he montado una empresa con él. James siempre se ha portado bien conmigo -añadió viendo tensarse a Jasper al otro lado de la mesa.

-De eso no me cabe duda -contestó Jasper.

-No pienso volver al pasado. Eso fue hace cinco años. Si querías hablar, haberlo hecho entonces, pero preferiste echarme de tu lado. Ahora, la que se niega a hablar soy yo.

-No había nada de lo que hablar. Cuando un griego se encuentra a su mujer en la cama con otro hombre, se acabaron las conversaciones -contestó maldiciendo en su lengua materna y acercándose a la ventana.

Alice se preguntó cómo había sido aquel hombre capaz de ganarse la reputación de ser frío cuando con ella siempre era volátil y explosivo.

-¿Para qué has venido? Hace cinco años que no nos veíamos.

Cinco años durante los cuales Alice había intentado asumir que su corto matrimonio había sido un desastre que había terminado y debía olvi dar.

-¿Por qué has elegido mi empresa?

Jasper se giró hacia ella.

-No la he elegido yo.

-¿La ha elegido uno de tus empleados y no sabías que era mía? -sonrió Alice-. Pobrecito.

-Debería haberme dado cuenta nada más leer el nombre de la empresa. Phoenix PR. ¿Renaciendo de tus cenizas?

-Cenizas que tú creaste, Jasper -le recordó Alice sonrojándose-. Me echaste del trabajo e hiciste todo lo posible para que nadie me contra tara.

-Es evidente que te ha ido bien -comentó Jasper mirando a su alrededor.

Era cierto que profesional mente le había ido bien. Había otros aspectos de su vida en los que no había tenido tanta suerte, pero, por supuesto, no se lo iba a contar.

Se preguntó qué pensaría Jasper si supiera que no había vuelto a salir con un hombre, que traba jaba hasta la extenuación por las noches antes de meterse en la cama, que tenía miedo de bajar el ritmo por si las emociones se apoderaban de ella.

Seguramente, Jasper habría olvidado su matri monio hacía ya mucho tiempo, así que Alice levantó el mentón.

-La empresa es un éxito gracias a James. Fue él quien puso el dinero. Me contrató cuando ninguna otra empresa quería hacerla. Si no hubiera sido por él, no habría tenido manera de ganarme la vida.

-No menciones a ese hombre en mi presencia.

Alice sintió que el vello de la nuca se le eri zaba.

-Dame una razón para no hacerlo.

-Eres mía -declaró Jasper-. Mía. Farrer se atrevió a hacer lo que ningún otro hombre habría hecho jamás y lo hizo sólo porque es un ignorante y no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Tu concepto de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres es de la Edad Media.

-No solías quejarte tanto cuando estabas des nuda debajo de mí.

Al recordar escenas parecidas, Alice sintió una punzada de deseo.

-Vete ahora mismo -le dijo.

-¿Quieres que me vaya porque no te fías de ti misma cuando estás conmigo?

-Quiero que te vayas porque no me fío de mí misma y podría golpearte -contestó Alice apretando los dientes-. Siempre se nos dio muy bien pelearnos.

-Hacíamos muchas otras cosas muy bien -son rió Jasper.

En aquel momento, sus ojos se encontraron y Alice recordó lo que sentía estando con él.

Dios mío, no quería sentir.

-Vete, Jasper.

Por supuesto, no se fue. Lo que hizo fue acer carse a ella y mirarla a los ojos.

Alice se obligó a no dar un paso atrás.

-Siempre he pensado que eras como los fuegos artificiales, bonita, pero peligrosa.

-Como te sigas acercando, te vas a enterar de lo peligrosa que puedo llegar a ser -contestó Alice con la respiración entrecortada-. Deja de in tentar hacerme creer que entre nosotros había algo más que sexo. Para ti, sólo importaba eso y te inte resaste en mí porque no caí rendida a tus pies.

-Eso no es cierto. Me interesé por ti porque eras un reto. Es cierto, sin embargo, que ninguna mujer antes había huido de mí. Fuiste la primera.

-Eres un arrogante -exclamó Alice.

Jasper sonrió encantado.

-Soy sincero. Los dos sabemos que te hiciste la dura, que fuiste mía desde el principio. Desde la primera vez que te vi, con tu minifalda y tu melena rubia, supe que me pertenecías.

-Jamás habría hablado contigo si hubiera sa bido quién eras -contestó Alice.

-No pudiste evitarlo, Alice -dijo Jasper acariciándole el pelo-. Yo, tampoco. Fue algo muy fuerte lo que se produjo entre nosotros.

«Lo sigue siendo», pensó Alice.

Alice recordó cómo le decía palabras en griego al oído mientras se revolcaban por la cálida arena de la playa.

Apartó aquel recuerdo de su cabeza y se pre guntó por qué su cerebro se empeñaba en recordar cosas buenas cuando aquel hombre le había hecho tanto mal.

-Si hubiera sabido quién eras, me habría dado cuenta del peligro que corría estando contigo. Ha bría salido corriendo.

¿Cómo era posible que sintiera aquello por él? Después de todo lo que le había hecho, lo seguía deseando.

Era como si su cuerpo estuviera volviendo a la vida tras cinco años hibernando.

El único hombre que había tenido ese poder so bre ella era Jasper.

Sólo Jasper la excitaba tanto que le costaba pensar.

Y ni siquiera la había tocado...

Aquel hombre era peligroso y creaba adicción.

-Eras una mezcla fascinante de timidez y atrevimiento -le dijo-. Estabas nerviosa conmigo, pero a la vez sentías curiosidad.

-Desde luego, no me equivoqué estando ner viosa. Debería haber salido corriendo.

-En lugar de hacerla, te casaste conmigo.

Sí, se había casado con él porque estaba ciega y profundamente enamorada de él y, desde el día en que se habían conocido, no le había dicho a nada que no.

-Todo el mundo comete errores, Jasper. Eres despiadado y tienes el corazón de piedra. No creo que haya ni pizca de compasión en ti.

Jasper se quedó mirándola pensativo.

-Hay mucha gente que estaría de acuerdo con tigo -contestó-. Por eso, precisamente, he venido.

-Has venido porque tu gente se ha equivocado, pero, ahora que hemos hablado, me gustaría que te fueras por donde has llegado.

-No, no me vaya ir porque resulta que, después de cinco años, ya sé lo que voy a hacer contigo. Quiero que vuelvas a trabajar para mí.

* * *

**Bueno acá esta una nueva historia solo les diré que solo porque haya subido una nueva no quiere decir que vaya a abandonar a "Sin una noche de bodas"**

**Byeeeeee espero su respuesta en un review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

Alice miró a Jasper sorprendida.

¿Quería que trabajara para él?

¿Se había vuelto loco?

¿Se había olvidado de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos?

¿Había olvidado los detalles escabrosos?

Jasper sintió que enrojecía.

-Supongo que estarás de broma. No pienso volver a trabajar para ti jamás.

-¿Ah, no? -contestó Jasper enarcando una ceja.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que había contestado lo peor que podía contestar. Una negativa no hacía más que alimentar su feroz instinto competitivo. Nadie le decía nunca que no a Jasper Whitlock.

Se debía de creer que lo estaba retando cuando, en realidad, había sido su más básico instinto de supervivencia el que se había negado a trabajar para él.

-No estamos jugando, Jasper. Ojalá no estuvieras aquí. pero, ya que estás, vamos a aprovechar para aclarar las cosas -le dijo con el corazón acelerado-. Quiero el divorcio.

Jasper la miró con frialdad.

-¿Quieres el divorcio? -sonrió-. Me parece un poco repentino, agape mou. ¿Después de cinco años te entran ahora las prisas?

Sí, cinco años de horrible tristeza, de esconder su pasado y de intentar vivir. Había sido como ignorar una enorme herida con la esperanza de que se cure sola.

Pero no había sido así, así que había que intentar divorciarse.

-Cometimos un error, Jasper, y lo mejor sería arreglarlo.

-Está bien. Haz este trabajo que te propongo para mí y lo consideraré.

-¡No! -exclamó Alice-. No quiero volver a trabajar para ti.

Sería demasiado doloroso. Ya estaba siéndolo.

Tenerlo tan cerca...

-¿Te puedes permitir el lujo de decirle que no a un cliente rico? -le preguntó Jasper paseándose ante ella.

-El dinero no lo es todo en la vida. Por mucho que me ofrecieras, jamás aceptaría trabajar para ti.

Aquello hizo reír a Jasper.

-Me sorprende que tengas entonces una empresa.

-Tú sólo piensas en el dinero.

-¿Y en qué hay que pensar?

-¡En la gente! La gente tiene sentimientos...

¿Por qué se estaba poniendo tan emotiva? Desde luego, los que decían que el tiempo lo cura todo en cuestiones de amor, no habían estado jamás enamorados de Jasper Whitlock.

Alice se estaba dando cuenta de que su herida no se había curado en absoluto. Para intentar calmarse, se sirvió un vaso de agua.

-Cuando te digo que no quiero trabajar para ti, no te estoy retando -le explicó-. En cualquier caso, no entiendo por qué quieres que lo haga.

-Porque necesito a alguien que trabaje bien.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a estar dispuesta a aceptar?

-Hay tres razones. La primera, que estoy dispuesto a pagar una cantidad de dinero tan elevada que no me vas a poder decir que no. La segunda, que si no lo haces bien no te daré el divorcio que de repente tanto deseas.

-¿Y la tercera? -preguntó Alice odiándose a sí misma por estar tan nerviosa.

-La tercera es que, si no lo haces bien, os destrozo la vida a ti y a Farrer -sonrió Jasper con desdén-. Así de sencillo.

A Alice se le resbaló el vaso de la mano y cayó al suelo.

-No lo dices en serio -contestó mirando a Jasper sin molestarse en recoger los cristales rotos.

-Nunca bromeo en cuestiones de trabajo. Deberías saberlo.

Sí, Alice lo sabía. En cuestiones de trabajo, Jasper era implacable. Alice decidió intentar otra táctica.

-Es imposible que quieras que vuelva a trabajar para ti después de lo que ocurrió.

-Hace cinco años no hubiera podido soportar estar en la misma habitación que tú, pero ahora, gracias a Dios, las cosas han cambiado. Vas a trabajar para mí, Alice.

-Me despediste -le recordó Alice con pasión-. Me despediste delante de todo el mundo.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Por suerte para ti, yo he olvidado el pasado.

¿Lo había olvidado?

¿Había significado su matrimonio tan poco para él que lo había olvidado?

¿Y creía que ella era capaz de olvidarlo también?

-Eras mi marido y trataste de destruirme -murmuró-. Habías prometido ante Dios y ante nuestros invitados cuidarme, pero eso te dio igual. Eres despiadado y jamás lo olvidaré.

-Te lo buscaste -contestó Jasper mirándola a los ojos.

Ante la brutalidad de su comportamiento, Alice reflexionó que su herencia griega le llevaba a tener una insaciable sed de venganza.

Jasper fue hacia ella y Alice sintió que se tensaba. Se estremeció y notó que las rodillas se le doblaban. ¿Cómo era posible que, a pesar de que lo odiaba, siguiera deseándolo?

¿Cómo podía?

¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo siguiera reaccionando ante aquel hombre cuando su mente le decía que no sintiera nada y que huyera de allí?

Era imposible estar tan cerca de Jasper Whitlock y no sentir nada. Alice seguía siendo vulnera ble a su todopoderosa sensualidad.

Se dijo que, aunque no pudiera controlar sus re acciones, tenía que controlar sus acciones. No de bía dejarse llevarse por sus sentimientos.

-Vete de aquí si no quieres que llame a seguridad -le advirtió apretando los puños.

Al ver que Jasper enarcaba una ceja divertido, Alice se dio cuenta de que su «seguridad» con sistía en el encargado del edificio, que se ocupaban de conectar y desconectar la alarma.

-No me da miedo -contestó Jasper acercándose todavía más a ella.

De repente, no había aire en la sala de reuniones.

-Quiero que te vayas. Te lo digo en serio, Jasper -repitió Alice desviando la mirada para no encontrarse con sus ojos.

Intentó concentrarse en el dolor y en la destrucción que aquel hombre había sembrado en su vida.

-No tengo absolutamente nada más que decirte. Si de verdad quieres trabajar con mi empresa, tendrás que hablar con James.

No debería haber dicho aquello.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme que hable con él cuando sabes lo que le haría si volviera a poner un pie en esta habitación? ¿Eres tonta?

No, no era tonta. Lo que le pasaba es que se había olvidado de cómo tratar con un hombre griego muy básico.

Los demás hombres que Alice conocía eran civilizados y moderados, no como Jasper. Él era increíblemente primitivo, de emociones aleatorias e impredecibles.

En cualquier caso, Alice ya no tenía veintiún años y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la intimidara.

-No me asustas, Jasper, y si le vuelvas a poner la mano encima a James... -se interrumpió ante lo ridículo que le pareció de repente amenazar a aquel hombre

-¿Qué? -se burló Jasper-. ¿Sigues defendiendo a ese cobarde patético?

-James no es un cobarde patético.

-Te ha dejado a solas conmigo -apuntó Jasper-. Desde luego, no me parece a mí que sea muy valiente. Debería haberse quedado para proteger a su mujer.

-Nunca he sido su mujer.

Ya estaba dicho.

Por fin, lo había dicho. Debería haberlo hecho cinco años atrás y lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido por el estúpido orgullo y la loca idea de que podía jugar con él.

-No insultes mi inteligencia -gruñó Jasper-. Te acostaste con él mientras llevabas mi alianza.

Alice se quedó mirándolo y se dijo que no merecía la pena intentar que comprendiera la ver dad.

Parte de la culpa era suya, desde luego, porque había querido ponerlo celoso, quería castigarlo por el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado.

Y lo había conseguido.

Lo había hecho tan bien, que la reacción de Jasper le había dado miedo.

La situación se le había ido de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de confesar la verdad.

No pudo decirle que el abrazo que había visto entre ellos había sido un abrazo de consuelo dado por un amigo al que le había contado que su marido no tenía intención alguna de cambiar su vida de ligón por que se hubiera casado con ella.

-Es demasiado tarde para excusas y explicaciones -le dijo Jasper-. Me las das única y exclusiva mente para proteger a James.

-Jasper...

-Cuando nos conocimos, eras virgen -le recordó alterado-. ¿Qué sucedió, Alice? ¿Que rías experimentar? ¿Necesitabas probarlo con otros?

Aquellas injustas palabras hicieron mella en Alice.

-Desde luego, no tienes el monopolio en cuanto a variedad se refiere -le espetó enfadada.

Jasper la miró a los ojos y Alice se sintió como un animalillo atrapado ante los faros de un coche, consciente del peligro inmediato pero inca paz de moverse.

Jasper tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y la mi raba con hostilidad. Alice pensó que jamás iba a poder hablar del pasado con aquel hombre.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, Jasper se giró y se puso a mirar las fotografías y los títulos que colgaban de las paredes.

Alice se dio cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración y tomó aire. No podía salir corriendo porque estaba segura de que Jasper la alcanzaría, así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

-Veo que tienes muchos premios... -comentó Jasper.

-Hago bien mi trabajo. También lo hacía cuando me despediste.

-Nuestra relación ya no era solamente profesional.

No, claro que no y ése había sido precisamente su error.

Se había casado con el jefe y, cuando su vida personal se había terminado, su trabajo, también.

-Me traicionaste y ahora tienes lo que querías, una nueva vida con tu amante.

-James no es mi amante.

A Alice le entraron unas ganas horribles de reírse. Aquel hombre que tenía ante sí, tan brillante para los negocios, era un auténtico burro en el amor.

¿Es que acaso no sabía cuánto lo había amado?

Alice abrió la boca para preguntárselo, pero la volvió a cerrar. ¿Para qué? Ya era demasiado tarde.

Lo único que Alice quería era que Jasper se fuera cuanto antes y, para conseguirlo, lo mejor que podía hacer era no hablar.

-No quiero que Farrer se acerque a mi caso, pero quiero que tú vuelvas a trabajar para mí.

Alice sintió que el cerebro se le había ado mecido. Por lo visto, no era capaz de reaccionar. Sólo sus instintos más básicos estaban alerta.

Anonadada ante su potente masculinidad, se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua y Jasper siguió el movimiento con sus ojos.

Al instante, Alice se encontró recordando.

Se miraron a los ojos y ella sintió cómo la tensión subía entre ellos por momentos. Sintió la mirada de Jasper en el cuello, la sintió deslizarse por su escote hasta posarse en sus pechos.

¿Se estaría dando cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo?

Alice no pude evitar que se le endurecieran los pezones y la pelvis le doliera. De repente, se sintió como hipnotizada, superada por una fuerza a la que no se podía resistir.

Obviamente, la atracción era mutua.

Jasper maldijo en griego y apartó la mirada.

Claro que sabía lo que le estaba haciendo. Siempre lo había sabido antes incluso que ella, lo que no constituía ninguna sorpresa porque un hombre tan experimentado en el sexo como Jasper conocía tan bien a las mujeres que era capaz de detectar sus reacciones, lo que le permitía saber exactamente cuándo y cómo actuar.

-Farrer no es capaz de satisfacer a una mujer como tú -le espetó sorprendiéndola.

-No a todas las mujeres nos gusta tu machismo neandertal -contestó Alice con acidez.

Jasper se puso delante de ella en dos zancadas y la agarró de los hombros.

-Vamos a ver hasta qué punto es eso cierto -le dijo besándola con tanta urgencia que a Alice no le dio tiempo ni de protestar.

Sin pensarlo, abrió la boca y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

El beso, salvaje y acalorado, era el beso de un hombre desesperado y Alice se apretó contra él buscando su cercanía, su masculinidad.

Cuánto había echado aquello de menos.

Cuánto lo había echado de menos a él.

Fue como si sus cuerpos se reconocieran, como si una fuerza más poderosa que la física los uniera.

Alice sintió que Jasper se estremecía. De repente, la tomó en brazos, la sentó sobre la mesa y ella le pasó las piernas por la cintura.

-¿No a todas las mujeres os gusta? -se burló-. ¿James te pone así?

Alice sintió una explosión en la entrepierna y se apretó contra él.

Entonces, de repente, Jasper la soltó, maldijo y se apartó de ella con tanta rapidez que Alice tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para no caerse.

Al principio, fue incapaz de comprender por qué Jasper había roto algo tan perfecto, pero, cuando la pasión dejó de cegarle el cerebro, comprendió la situación y se sintió humillada.

Lo había hecho porque aquel beso no tenía nada que ver con la química. Era pura venganza.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Aquel hombre era su enemigo, pero había bastado un beso para que se abrazara a él y se dejara llevar por el deseo, un deseo que sólo él había despertado en ella.

¿Cómo podía ser tan superficial?

-Te odio -mintió.

-Me da igual -contestó Jasper alejándose satisfecho-. Pasaré a buscarte a las siete y media para hablar de las condiciones de trabajo mientras cenamos.

Alice se quedó mirándolo anonadada.

-¿Qué? -añadió Jasper-. ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No vas a decir nada como «eres el último hombre de la tierra con el que cenaría»? Si no te pones así, esto va ser mucho menos divertido de lo que yo esperaba.

-¿Para qué quieres que cenemos juntos?

-A pesar de que aseguras que no te gusto, a mí me da la impresión de que la única manera de hablar va a ser estar en un lugar público -sonrió Jasper-. A ver si así no acabamos en la cama.

Alice comprendió que tenía razón. ¿Cómo había podido reaccionar así? Debería haberlo abofeteado.

-Puedo resistirme a ti -le aseguró.

Jasper sonrió.

-Sabes que no es así -le dijo mirándole los pechos.

Alice sabía que los pezones se le habían vuelto a endurecer, pero, en lugar de cubrirse, levantó el mentón en un intento de recobrar la dignidad perdida.

-No tengo nada de lo que hablar contigo, Jasper. Ni en privado en público.

-Entonces, hablaré yo -contestó Jasper yendo hacia la puerta-. Una última cosa. Si quieres que tengamos la cena en paz, no menciones a Farrer.

¿Paz?

A Alice le entraron ganas de reír.

-No voy a mencionar nada porque no voy a ir a cenar contigo.

-No juegues conmigo, Alice -le advirtió Jasper mirándola a los ojos-. A las siete y media. Si no estás, iré a buscarte.

Dicho aquello, abrió la puerta y salió de la sala de reuniones.

Alice se quedó allí, petrificada, no sabiendo si llorar o gritar. Durante cinco años, había conseguido olvidar su pasado y ahora Jasper aparecía de nuevo en su vida y todos sus esfuerzos no va lían de nada.

Con un solo beso había destapado la caja de Pandora.

Al verlo, se había enfurecido, pero una vez que la había besado, Alice se había olvidado de todo excepto de su boca y de su cuerpo.

Menuda humillación.

Alice se dio cuenta de que daba igual que se divorciara o no porque lo que había entre ellos era tan fuerte que la única medida posible era mantenerse alejada de él.

Cuando Jasper se diera cuenta de que no podía controlar su vida, la dejaría en paz. No debía dejar que la intimidara.

No iba a ir a cenar con él. En realidad, no iba a volver a verla. Cuando Jasper llegara a las siete y media, ella no estaría allí.

Desde luego, si se creía que iba a pasar a bus caria y que ella iba a ir a cenar con él como un dócil corderito, estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

**Bueno aquí tienen el segundo cap de este fic y bueno como tu dijiste Romy92 entre estos 2 van a saltar chispas espero que les guste, solo les digo que no podre actualizar este sabado por que me voy para el cine a ver The Apparition la nueva peli de terror de Ashley Greene :)**

**Byeee **


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Jasper avanzó hacia su coche deportivo. Furioso consigo mismo por no haberse po dido controlar.

«¿Qué demonios me ha ocurrido?», se preguntó montándose en el vehículo mientras el resto de su equipo y los guardaespaldas se montaban en el co che de atrás.

Había estado a punto de poseer a Alice en cima de una mesa, algo que jamás había hecho an tes. Él, un hombre que se enorgullecía de su auto disciplina.

Era culpa de Alice, que hacía que se com portara de acuerdo a sus instintos más básicos.

La quería castigar.

Se aseguró que había sido por la sorpresa de volver a verla. Era lo último que se esperaba y, desde luego, no contaba con volver a ver a Farrer.

Había sido oírla pronunciar su nombre lo que le había impulsado a besarla, para borrar su existen cia, pero en cuanto sintió sus labios perdió el con trol, algo que no le pasaba con ninguna mujer, sólo con Alice Brandon.

Alice...

El error más grande de su vida.

Recordó su melena rubia y su preciosa sonrisa, que lo volvía loco. Recordó sus piernas intermina bles y su naturaleza apasionada.

Jasper se había prometido a sí mismo siendo joven que jamás se casaría porque había visto cómo su padre hacía el idiota con varias mujeres, pero cuando conoció a Alice...

Desde el primer instante, la pasión había regido su relación, una pasión que los consumía hasta unos límites insospechados, una pasión que le había he cho hacer lo que se había prometido que jamás haría.

Se había casado con ella.

Todavía no entendía por qué.

Al recordar sus impresionantes ojos azules, sintió una punzada de deseo en la entrepierna y maldijo.

Siempre había sido así con Alice, desde la primera vez, desde que la había visto sentada en un taburete en uno de los chiringuitos de la playa.

En aquel mismo instante, había puesto todas sus armas masculinas en movimiento para conseguir acostarse con ella.

Su relación con Alice había sido siempre complementaria. Él sacaba su lado apasionado y ella, su lado sensible.

Hasta entonces, Jasper no era consciente de po der ser sensible, pero aquella mujer lo había conse guido.

Sin embargo, no había podido perdonarle su infidelidad. Lo que le había ocurrido a su padre de bería haberlo preparado para aquella situación, pero se había sentido tan traicionado que había perdido el control, algo que odiaba.

La había echado de su vida para no hacer algo todavía más estúpido que casarse con ella, como perdonarla.

Estar con ella era como mirar al sol, lo dejaba cegado y mareado.

Y ahora resultaba que Alice quería divorciarse.

Jasper apretó los dientes. A él jamás se le había ocurrido. Él se había limitado a olvidar el desas troso episodio y a seguir con su vida.

Volverla a ver le había hecho sentir cosas que creía olvidadas.

Maldiciendo de nuevo, Jasper se dirigió a su oficina con la firme decisión de darse una buena ducha fría para poder pensar con claridad.

-Cuando le he visto entrar, no me lo podía creer -comentó James mirando a Alice-. Necesito un pitillo.

-Pero si dejaste de fumar hace seis meses.

-Si Whitlock vuelve a nuestras vidas, te aseguro que vuelvo a fumar -dijo James muy pálido-. Por favor, dime que no seguís casados, dime que eso que has dicho de que sigue siendo tu marido era una broma.

Alice cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

-No, no ha sido una broma.

-¿No te has divorciado de él?

-No vi el momento.

-¿No viste el momento? ¿Cómo es eso?

Alice no se había querido divorciar porque ella creía en el matrimonio, en las promesas y en los votos que le había hecho a su marido.

-No quería pensar en ello.

-¿Y él? ¿Qué excusa tiene él?

-Supongo que se olvidó de que alguna vez estuvo casado conmigo -contestó Alice mor diéndose el labio.

-Perfecto. Así que sigues casada con él. ¿Y qué quería?

-Quiere que trabaje para él.

-¿Otra broma?

-Ojalá.

-Pero tú no vas a aceptar, ¿ verdad? ¡Espero que ni siquiera se te haya pasado por la cabeza la posi bilidad! -dijo pasándose los dedos por el pelo-. No olvides lo que ese hombre te hizo sufrir. Se acostó con otra mujer, te echó del trabajo e hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para frenar tu ca rrera.

-Sí, no lo he olvidado. Por eso precisamente, no voy a...

-Sí, lo vas a hacer -suspiró James frustrado-. Te conozco muy bien y sé lo que sentías por él. Tam bién sé que durante estos cinco años, desde que te dejó, no ha habido otro hombre en tu vida. Em piezo a preguntarme la verdadera razón por la que no has querido divorciarte de él.

-James...

-Todavía sueñas con él, ¿verdad?

Alice abrió la boca para negarlo, pero no pudo.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Alice. Jasper Whitlock no te va a hacer ningún bien. Ha reaparecido en tu vida, pero volverá a irse y te dejará hecha polvo de nuevo.

-Lo sé y por eso precisamente no voy a...

-Sí, lo vas a hacer porque no lo puedes evitar. Él, tampoco. Dime que no te ha besado.

Alice se sonrojó y James maldijo en voz alta.

-¡Lo sabía! -exclamó exasperado-. ¡No podéis estar juntos sin desnudaros mutuamente!

-James, por favor...

-No pienso volver a quedarme mirando mientras te destroza, Alice -le advirtió-. Te re cuerdo que estuviste seis meses sin poderte mover de la cama. Soy tu mejor amigo y por eso, precisa mente, estoy en el deber de recordarte que ese hombre estuvo a punto de destruirte. Yo te ayudé a salir del hoyo, pero no estoy seguro de poder vol verlo a hacer.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo -contestó Alice-. Yo no le he pedido que viniera. Simplemente, se ha presentado aquí.

-Deberías haberle dicho que se fuera.

-Lo he intentado.

-Divórciate de él, Alice. Tienes unas cuantas justificaciones. Para empezar, adulterio. ¿O es que lo has olvidado?

Alice sintió un nudo en la garganta y negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no lo había olvi dado. Aquel día había sabido lo que era de verdad el dolor.

James suspiró.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Va a volver?

-Va a venir a buscarme a las siete y media para hablar de negocios durante la cena -admitió Alice.

-¿Vas a salir a cenar con él? La última vez que nos vimos nos cenó a los dos. Alice, no te fíes de él.

-No me fío de él.

-Ese hombre me mandó al hospital.

Alice cerró los ojos y se estremeció al re cordarlo. Si no hubiera besado a James...

-Ya lo sé, pero al vemos juntos... es muy pose sivo y... -se interrumpió y se preguntó por qué lo estaba justificando.

A juzgar por la cara de James, él se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

-Te recuerdo que se portó fatal contigo.

-Pero nos encontró juntos en la cama.

-Sí, bueno... admito que eso fue culpa mía. Había debido demasiado y, cuando apareciste con esa carita de pena...

-No pasa nada -le dijo Alice acariciándole el brazo-. Los dos sabemos que fue la bebida la que hizo que intentaras seducirme. Nosotros so mos amigos ¿verdad?

-Hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta de que para ti sólo había un hombre en la vida -suspiró James-, así que tiré la toalla y he tenido la suerte de encontrar a otra persona.

-Menos mal que uno de nosotros ha conseguido ser feliz -sonrió Alice-. Jasper te odia por mi culpa. La noche en la que nos encontró juntos, yo podría haberte dado un empujón si hubiera que rido, pero cuando lo vi en la puerta la sed de ven ganza me llevó a besarte para darle celos.

James se estremeció al recordarlo.

-Por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿Has visto cómo me ha mirado? Creía que me iba a matar.

Alice cerró los ojos.

-Prométeme que no vas a estar aquí a las siete y media.

-Prometido -contestó Alice.

-No vayas a casa tampoco. Allí te encontraría fácilmente. Piérdete por Londres. Sal a pasear. Cómprate una peluca, tíñete el pelo y engorda cua renta kilos.

Alice sonrió.

-Los dos sabemos que, cuanto más difícil se lo ponga, más va a insistir él.

Era cierto, pero Alice no estaba dispuesta a ponérselo fácil.

¿Qué quería exactamente de ella? ¿Por qué quería que trabajara para él? Ya lo había hecho cinco años atrás...

Entrar a trabajar en el departamento de Relacio nes Públicas de Whitlock Industries nada más termi nar la carrera había sido lo más increíble que le ha bía pasado en la vida.

Había empezado en la oficina de Londres y allí había conocido a James. Nunca vio a Jasper, sólo en el informe anual, pues tenía oficinas por todo el mundo y viajaba constantemente.

Probablemente, jamás lo habría conocido si no hubiera acudido a la inauguración de uno de sus hoteles en el Caribe.

-Vas a estar allí dos meses -le dijo su jefe una mañana-. Vas a trabajar en diferentes departamen tos para que entiendas cómo funciona la empresa por dentro y, así, puedas encargarte de las ruedas de prensa. La idea es invitar a los periodistas a ce nar y agasajarlos todo lo posible para que escriban maravillas de nosotros.

-¿Estará él allí? -preguntó Alice intrigada ante la posibilidad de conocer por fin al jefe todo poderoso que se había hecho cargo de la empresa que su padre había dejado arruinada y la había convertido en un imperio mundial.

-No lo sé -contestó su jefe encogiéndose de hombros-. Probablemente, no porque está siempre viajando y, cuando no viaja, está en la cama con alguna modelo o actriz impresionante, así que no te hagas ilusiones en ese sentido.

Por supuesto que no se las hacía, se dijo Alice mientras hacía las maletas. Acababa de cum plir veintiún años y no tenía ninguna intención de enamorarse y, menos, de Jasper Whitlock porque te nía reputación de ser un playboy.

Una noche, estaba sentada en el bar charlando con otros huéspedes del hotel cuando, de repente, tuvo la sensación de que la estaban observando.

Era un hombre que se mantenía levemente apar tado de los demás. Tenía un aire de autoridad y un físico tan impresionante que la deslumbró.

Debería haberlo reconocido, pero no fue así. Probablemente, porque las fotografías que había visto de él no hacían justicia a la vital masculini dad del hombre que tenía ante sí.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Jasper la miró de arriba abajo dejándola temblando como una hoja.

Qué guapo era.

No dejaba de mirarla.

Acostumbrada a mantener a los hombres a dis tancia, Alice desvió la mirada diciéndose que no era para ella porque, si estaba alojado allí, debía de ser millonario y ella no quería nada con ellos por muy guapos que fueran.

-Quiero que cenes conmigo -le dijo el descono cido acercándose.

Por primera vez en su vida, Alice tuvo la tentación de aceptar una propuesta semejante.

-¿Y siempre consigues lo que quieres? -le contestó.

-Siempre.

-No puedo cenar con huéspedes.

-Yo no soy un huésped -sonrió Jasper.

Debería haberse dado cuenta de quién era en tonces, pero no fue hasta mucho más tarde, cuando estaban cenando y habían hablado de muchas co sas, cuando Alice ya se había medio enamo rado de él.

-Oh, Dios mío... -dijo dejando el tenedor en el plato al darse cuenta de con quién estaba cenando-. Eres... eres...

-¿Quién soy? -dijo Jasper enarcando las cejas.

-Eres tú -dijo Alice tragando saliva-. Tendría que haberte reconocido. Te he visto en el in forme anual.

-¿Ese documento de cuarenta páginas en el que todos salimos fatal? -rió Jasper haciéndola reír también.

-No puedo salir con el jefe -recapacitó Alice de repente-. Va en contra de las normas.

-Ya, pero las normas las hago yo. Las puedo cambiar o despedirte.

Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, aunque un tiempo después.

A diez kilómetros de allí, Jasper Whitlock, se pa seaba nervioso por su despacho mientras recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con Alice.

Alec lo observaba nervioso.

-Buscaré otra empresa de asesoramiento de Imagen.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... bueno... es obvio que... os odiáis.

Poco acostumbrado a analizar sus sentimientos, Jasper se sintió incómodo ante la precisión con la que su abogado acababa de describir cómo se sen tía.

¿Odio?

Había sentido muchas cosas por Alice Brandon, pero, desde luego, el odio no era una de ellas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis... eh... casados?

-Un mes, tres días y seis horas -contestó Jasper riéndose-. Hasta entonces, mi padre tenía el ré cord de matrimonio más corto, pero ahora lo os tento yo.

-En teoría sigues casado, ¿no? ¿Por qué no os habéis divorciado nunca?

-Porque uno se divorcia sólo cuando quiere ca sarse con otra mujer -contestó Jasper sentán dose-. Y yo no tengo intención de repetir seme jante error.

-Bien. Creo que a eso se refería precisamente Cullen cuando decía que no tienes ningún compromiso familiar.

-Desde luego, un matrimonio de cuatro semanas, tres días y seis horas no es una buena tarjeta de presentación.

-Es una pena que no podamos trabajar con esa empresa porque tu mujer tiene fama de ser la me jor. Si hay alguien capaz de convencer a Cullen de que eres un hombre capaz de amar, es ella. De momento, ni siquiera quiere concertar una cita con nosotros.

-¿Sigue sin querer vemos?

Alec negó con la cabeza, visiblemente frustrado.

-La semana pasada te fotografiaron con una modelo y con una bailarina y eso no nos ha ayu dado en absoluto. El problema es que nunca sales con la misma mujer dos veces seguidas.

-¿Para qué?

-Jasper, tenemos que convencer a Cullen de que sales con tantas mujeres porque, en rea lidad, estás buscando a la perfecta para pasar el resto de tu vida con ella. Claro que, ahora que sé que estás casado, nada de esto va a dar resultado ... me parece que vamos a tener que damos por venci dos. Hacerte parecer un hombre de familia es real mente difícil y, si para colmo, Cullen se en tera de que ya estás casado y sigues saliendo con otras mujeres, me temo que no hay nada que hacer. Piensa que él lleva con la misma mujer desde los veinte años.

-Supongo que por eso viven en una isla, para no tener tentaciones.

Jasper no creía en que las mujeres fueran capa ces de ser fieles. Si la experiencia de su padre no fuera suficiente, a él le había pasado lo mismo.

-No pienso tirar la toalla, Alec -le dijo a su abo gado poniéndose en pie.

No iba a parar hasta que Blue Cave lsland fuera suya.

-A mí no se me ocurre ninguna solución -sus piró Alec.

-Sigue buscando -le ordenó Jasper mirando por la ventana-. Si necesito cambiar de imagen, lo haré. Y mi mujer es la persona ideal para ha cerla.

-¿Estás de broma?

-Ya sabes que nunca bromeo cuando hablo de negocios.

-Podría hacerte un daño colosal. Te odia...

-No, no me odia -contestó Jasper recordando el episodio de aquel mismo día.

-Soy tu abogado y te aconsejo que no lo hagas porque es muy arriesgado, Jasper.

-A mí el riesgo no me asusta.

-No te entiendo.

Jasper no contestó. A él también le costaba en tenderse a sí mismo. Para ser un hombre que nunca miraba atrás, estaba incómodamente obsesionado con la desastrosa relación que había tenido con Alice.

Se dijo que era solamente porque se había ne gado a trabajar para él. Su relación se había basado siempre precisamente en eso, en retarse mutua mente.

Era una relación explosiva, pero muy excitante al mismo tiempo. La posibilidad de volver a vérse las con ella lo llenó de una anticipación que no fue capaz de explicar.

* * *

**Bueno aca esta el tercer cap de este fic, este fin de semana no pude actualizar ya que por mi casa han habido unos cuantos bajones de luz y me quemaron el módem del Internet así que no pude hacer las tareas que me mandaron en mi casa, tuve que ir al cyber que esta en el edif. de mi hemaniiito para hacerlas y al llegar acá imprimirlas, pero el problema ya esta arreglado tengo Internet desde ayer a la 1:30 de la madrugada.. Espero que les agrade !**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

Esta mujer es un genio -comentó Alec ató nito mirando otro periódico-. En menos de dos semanas ha conseguido que aparezcas en casi todos los canales de televisión y en todos los periódicos importantes y siempre solo, sin mu jeres. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Aburriéndome -contestó Jasper.

No era cierto.

La verdad era que las dos últimas semanas ha bían sido estimulantes y sensuales, pero no pen saba decírselo a su abogado.

Había querido que Alice trabajara para él como para castigarla, pero el proceso estaba resul tando castigador para él también.

Tenía el cuerpo dolorido de tanto sufrir.

-Pues ha dado resultado -rió Alec-. Ahora, eres la viva imagen de un hombre encantador. No sabía que donaras tanto dinero a obras sociales.

-Nunca lo he hecho público porque no me pare cía oportuno y, desde luego, si me hubiera pregun tado le habría dicho que no lo divulgara, pero lo ha hecho por su cuenta.

-Sea como sea, lo está haciendo de maravilla. Lo que me sorprende es que accediera a trabajar para ti. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Me mostré... persuasivo -contestó Jasper.

-En otras palabras, que no aceptaste un no por respuesta. ¿Y ya habéis terminado?

-Nos queda la fiesta de esta noche.

-¿Vas a ir con una mujer?

-Por supuesto. Voy a ir con la mujer perfecta.

-¿.La vas a invitar a ella? -preguntó Alec asombrado-. ¿Por qué? Llevas dos semanas apareciendo solo en la prensa. ¿Por qué vas a aparecer ahora con una mujer y, precisamente, con ella?

-Tengo razones personales -contestó Jasper-. Quiero que llames a Cullen para concertar una cita.

-No sé si va a querer. ..

-Querrá.

-Voy a hablar con sus abogados ahora mismo -dijo Alec al ver a su jefe tan convencido.

-Muy bien. Salgo rumbo a Blue Cove Island esta noche después de la fiesta.

-Muy bien -sonrió Alec-. Se lo haré saber.

Veo que has conseguido convertirle en el señor Perfecto -comentó James sirviéndose un café y sen tándose frente a Alice-. No me puedo creer que aceptaras el trabajo, pero lo que ya me resulta increíble de creer es que hayas conseguido convertir a ese canalla en un buen hombre a los ojos de la gente.

Alice hojeó los periódicos.

En circunstancias normales, estaría muy orgu llosa de su trabajo, pero aquellas circunstancias no eran normales.

Había aceptado el trabajo para proteger a James y para conseguir el divorcio.

-Quería terminar cuanto antes -le dijo.

-¿Y ya está o hay más?

-Terminamos esta noche yendo a un estreno juntos.

-¿Vas a ir con él? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué quiere aparecer en público con una esposa de la que hace años que se separó? ¿No te extraña?

-La verdad es que no. Es trabajo. Después de esta noche, se terminó -contestó Alice apar tándose un mechón de pelo de la cara-. Jasper quería resultados rápidos y los ha obtenido. Por mi parte, el trabajo ha terminado.

-Esta mañana he visto una entrevista suya y te aseguro que, si no supiera cómo es en realidad, me habría creído que es un buen hombre. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Es mi trabajo -contestó Alice-. En cual quier caso, tiene algunas cosas buenas -añadió pensando en que había descubierto unas cuantas-. Por ejemplo, no he encontrado ni a un solo emplea do que hable mal de él.

-Bueno, te recuerdo que yo trabajé para él y po dría hablarte muy mal de él.

Alice intentó sonreír para quitar hierro al asunto.

-Dona fortunas y no se lo había dicho a nadie, James.

-¿Y qué? ¿No me dirás que te has dejado im presionar? Es multimillonario. Se puede permitir el lujo de donar millones sin enterarse. Eso no quiere decir que sea una buena persona. Por favor, Alice.

-Sí, ya sé que por donar dinero no se es buena persona.

Alice se recordó que Jasper era capaz de recurrir al chantaje si quería algo, pero no podía olvidar lo incómodo que se había sentido cuando le habían preguntado por sus donaciones a obras caritativas.

-Sigo sin entender por qué accediste a cam biarle la imagen -insistió James tomándose el café.

Alice desvió la mirada. No le había contado a James la conversación que había tenido con Jasper.

-Me pareció más fácil decirle que sí que decirle que no -contestó-. De todas formas, después de esta noche se acabó.

-¿De verdad? Tengo la impresión de que lo que hay entre Jasper y tú no terminará jamás.

-Entre nosotros no hay nada -le aseguró Alice poniéndose en pie-. Me voy a ir a casa a cam biarme porque va a pasar a buscarme a las siete.

-Buena suerte. No olvides sonreír mucho ante las cámaras y mucha paciencia porque, cuando los medios de comunicación se enteren de que eres su esposa, se van a tirar a por ti.

-Nadie se va a enterar de que soy su esposa, así que no creo que se vayan a interesar en mí.

-Mucho cuidado, Alice. Whitlock siempre hace las cosas por algo. Si te ha invitado esta no che a esa fiesta es porque le interesa.

-Es porque necesitaba ir con alguien -dijo Alice sospechando que James tenía razón.

¿Qué se propondría Jasper?

-¿Te ha vuelto a besar?

Alice negó con al cabeza.

No le había hecho falta.

Con sólo estar en la misma habitación que Jasper se desconcentraba y sólo podía pensar en él.

La atracción era mutua y tan intensa que a Alice le sorprendía que los periodistas no se hubie ran dado cuenta.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? -se ofreció James.

-No, voy a ir andando y, si se pone a llover, tomaré un taxi -contestó Alice saliendo por la puerta.

Nada más llegar a la calle, vio el coche y supo quién era.

«Jasper el cazador».

-Sube -le dijo.

Era la primera que estaba a solas con él desde que había comenzado el proceso de cambio de imagen, durante el cual la tensión entre ellos ha bía ido subiendo hasta alcanzar cotas insospecha das.

Estar en un coche a solas con él era lo último que Alice quería. Era como haber estado admi rando un tigre creyendo que está en cautividad y descubrir que está suelto.

Alice sintió que se le había secado la boca y que el corazón le latía desbocado. Sabía que ante una situación peligrosa había que hacer frente o huir.

Huir de Jasper era inútil porque siempre la en contraba, así que no le quedaba más remedio que plantarle cara.

-Prefiero ir andando -contestó por tanto-. Quiero que me dé el aire.

-Entonces, iré andando contigo -dijo Jasper bajándose del coche.

-Prefiero ir sola -dijo Alice enfadada.

Como de costumbre, la ignoró.

-Supongo que no te extrañará que un cliente quiera comentar la situación después de un pro ceso tan intenso.

No, no le extrañaba porque, de hecho, muchos lo hacían, pero Alice no quería pasar ni un mi nuto más de lo estrictamente necesario con él.

Quería estar sola para recordarse una y otra vez por qué no debía acercarse a él, ya que dos sema nas en su compañía la habían afectado sobrema nera y ya no se fiaba de sí misma.

-Tú no eres un cliente normal. Tú eres un hombre que me ha chantajeado.

Jasper sonrió.

-Efectivamente -admitió.

Alice aceleró el paso y se obligó a mirar al frente porque mirarlo, aunque sólo fuera de reojo, era tal tentación que no se lo podía permitir.

Aun sin mirarlo, sentía su presencia masculina y todos sus sentidos femeninos se pusieron alerta cuando sintió que sus brazos se rozaban.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor.

-No tengo nada que decirte, Jasper -le dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Debía alejarse de él si no quería perder la ca beza, el trabajo y la vida.

-He hecho lo que me pediste, así que, después de esta noche, quiero que desaparezcas. No quiero volver a verte. Además, voy a hablar con mi abo gado.

Dicho aquello, sintió unas gotas en la cara y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba empapada.

Alice miró a su alrededor en busca de un taxi, pero no había ninguno. Entonces, Jasper maldijo en griego y alzó el brazo. En pocos segun dos, apareció su coche, que paró junto al bordillo.

Jasper le puso una mano en la espalda para que entrara, pero Alice no estaba segura de preferir estar en el coche a solas con él que bajo el agua.

-Por favor, no es éste el momento para poner nos a discutir. Si quieres pelea, por lo menos que sea en un sitio seco -le dijo Jasper exasperado.

Alice accedió por fin a subir al coche. Una vez dentro, Jasper dio instrucciones en griego al conductor y accionó un botón que subió la mam para de separación entre los dos habitáculos.

Entonces, Alice se dio cuenta de que tenía la blusa de seda empapada y transparente.

Se le veía el encaje del sujetador.

Roja de vergüenza, se quedó en un rincón del asiento para alejarse todo lo que pudiera de Jasper.

Le faltaba el aire.

Permanecieron varios segundos en silencio, mi rándose, hasta que Jasper habló.

-Es increíble lo que llueve en este país -co mentó abriendo un cajón y sacando una toalla-. Ven aquí -añadió.

Alice intentó zafarse de él, pero Jasper la ignoró, le soltó la horquilla que llevaba en el pelo y comenzó a secárselo.

Alice se dio cuenta poco después de que los bruscos movimientos se habían tornado seductoras caricias.

Se quedó paralizada, hipnotizada por el ruido de la lluvia sobre el coche y por sus manos.

La lluvia dio paso alas latidos de su corazón.

Estaban completamente solos.

Tenía los ojos a la altura de su pecho y, al fijarse en cómo la camisa se le pegaba a la piel, se dio cuenta de que Jasper también estaba empapado.

Jasper tiró la toalla al suelo y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Alice levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

Alice se quedó sin aliento. Jasper le acari ció la mejilla con el pulgar y Alice separó los labios invitándolo a entrar.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos en silencio y, de repente, Jasper bajó la mirada a sus pechos, clara mente visibles.

Alice se quedó helada.

No sabía qué hacer.

¿Huir?

¿Abofetearlo?

¿Besarlo?

Ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar. Sabían que iba a suceder desde el mismo día en el que se habían vuelto a ver.

Alice sentía que su cuerpo pedía a gritos el placer que sólo él podía darle. Lo deseaba tanto que cuando, por fin, Jasper se inclinó sobre ella y se apoderó de su boca, ahogó un suspiro de alivio y se entregó a él con desesperación.

Jasper le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó con tanta pasión que Alice sintió que ar día por dentro. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió la mano de Jasper entre los muslos.

-Llevo dos semanas queriendo hacer esto -gi mió colocándose sobre ella-. Cada vez que te miraba y te veía con tu traje de chaqueta y el pelo re cogido ..

Jasper le besó el cuello y volvió a su boca mientras Alice le acariciaba el pelo con rápi dos movimientos.

Yo también te deseo... -confesó.

Entonces, los besos se tornaron tan apasionados que cualquiera hubiera dicho que eran los últimos habitantes del planeta el día del Diluvio Universal.

-Ally...

Al oír que la había llamado así, Alice se vio transportada al Caribe en una noche de luna llena.

Le desabrochó la camisa con movimientos fre néticos porque se moría por sentirlo todavía más cerca.

Jasper se apretó contra ella para que sintiera su erección. Instintivamente, Alice se aferró a él para sentir su calor masculino.

Sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de ella y, hasta que Jasper no se apartó de ella y maldijo en griego, no se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de hacer el amor en el coche.

-Madre mía, no me puedo fiar de mí mismo cuando estoy contigo -dijo mirándola con pasión-. Empiezo queriendo castigarte y termino castigán dome a mí mismo.

¿Quería castigarla?

Completamente confusa, lo miró a los ojos mientras intentaba controlar las sensaciones que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no supli carie que le hiciera el amor y se preguntó de dónde habría sacado él la fuerza para parar a tiempo. No lo sabía, pero lo cierto era que lo había conse guido.

Al darse cuenta de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer, de lo que ella había hecho, se sintió hu millada.

-Esto no debería haber ocurrido -le dijo apar tándose de él-. Ha sido un error.

-Estoy de acuerdo. El coche no es el lugar -contestó Jasper pasándose los dedos por el pelo-. Vamos a mi hotel.

-¡No! -exclamó Alice-. No me refería al co che sino a ti y a mí. Yo no quiero que esto suceda.

-¿Cómo que no? -exclamó Jasper visible mente excitado-. ¿Y entonces todo esto? ¿Me has desabrochado la camisa para que no me resfriara?

-Por supuesto que no -admitió Alice-, pero no ha estado bien y los dos lo sabemos, Jasper.

-¿Por qué no? -contestó él con el ceño frun cido-. Es lo que ambos queremos y, si yo no hu biera parado, ahora mismo estaríamos haciendo el amor.

Que le recordara que había sido él quien había puesto fin a los besos hizo que Alice quisiera hacer un agujero en la tierra y desaparecer.

Se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan vulnerable a él, por perder el control cuando estaba a su lado.

Cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos, la desvió rápidamente pues Jasper Whitlock era la tentación en persona.

-Sí, has sido tú el que ha parado, pero en una relación hay más cosas aparte del sexo. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver.

-Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen y pa rece que en nuestro caso es cierto.

-Sí, y también dicen que los polos opuestos se hacen la vida insoportable comentó Alice-. Somos demasiado diferentes.

-Las diferencias son buenas. Nuestra relación es tan emocionante, agape mou, precisamente por las diferencias -le dijo echándose hacia atrás con tranquilidad-. Eres una mujer impredecible que siempre me sorprende y a mí me encanta que me sorprendan. Espero que nunca dejes de hacerlo.

-¡No volverá a ocurrir! ¿Crees de verdad que me voy a acostar contigo después de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros?

-¿Por qué no? -contestó Jasper encogiéndose de hombros-. Somos adultos y nos atraemos. Yo estoy dispuesto, ya te lo he dicho, a olvidar el pa sado. ¿Por qué no lo olvidas tú también?

-¡Porque nuestro matrimonio se ha terminado!

Jasper sonrió.

-No cambies de tema.

-Te odio...

-Y yo a ti.

-Entonces, dile al conductor que pare el coche. Me quiero bajar. Me estás volviendo loca.

-Loca te volví la noche en la que nos conocimos -rió Jasper.

-Jamás debimos casarnos -murmuró Alice.

-Pero nos casamos -contestó Jasper.

-Nuestra relación fue un desastre.

-Nuestra relación iba muy bien hasta que te acostaste con Farrer.

-¡Yo nunca me acosté con James!

-¡Pero si os pillé en la cama!

Alice lo miró indignada, preguntándose cómo tenía el descaro de acusarla de ser infiel cuando había sido él quien se había acostado con otra mujer.

-Es verdad que lo besé, pero jamás me acosté con él. Sólo somos amigos. Y le di un beso para hacerte sufrir, exactamente igual que me hacías su frir tú a mí.

Jasper se quedó mirándola en silencio.

-¿Por qué querías hacerme sufrir?

«Porque esperaba lealtad por tu parte y sólo en contré traición», pensó Alice.

¿Había llegado el momento de decirle la ver dad, de contarle por qué se había echado en brazos de James, de decirle lo mucho que la había herido?

¿Para qué? Ya habían pasado cinco años.

-Ya da igual -contestó-. En cualquier caso, quiero que sepas que nunca tuve una aventura con James y que fui yo la que lo besé y no él a mí. Que ría que creyeras que estábamos juntos.

-Estabais abrazados.

-Éramos amigos. Yo lo estaba pasando mal y él me estaba consolando.

-Pero eras mi mujer -la acusó Jasper-. Si ne cesitabas consuelo, deberías habérmelo pedido a mí.

Sí, claro, precisamente cuando él era la causa de su malestar. Alice jamás le había comentado que sabía que le había sido infiel y ya no merecia la pena hacerlo.

-Nunca hubo nada entre James y yo.

Por el bien de James, quería que aquello quedara claro. Lo demás ya no importaba.

-Está enamorado de ti -le aseguró Jasper.

-Te equivocas.

-No paraba de mirarte. Si no hubiera sido tan amigo tuyo, le habría puesto el ojo morado mucho antes.

-Eres un animal.

-Eras mía.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante intermi nables segundos y Alice sintió una cálida sen sación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Aquella frase debe ría haberIe sentado fatal, pero no había sido así.

-Jamás fui tuya.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Cuando corríamos por la playa de la mano buscando un lugar apartado donde poder ha blar y reír no eras mía?

Alice tragó saliva.

-¿Y cuando cenábamos langosta y vino en mi terraza tan excitados que apenas podíamos probar bocado tampoco eras mía?

Alice abrió la boca para hablar, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido.

-¿Y la primera noche? ¿Aquella primera noche cuando me dijiste que confiabas en mí y cuando gritaste mi nombre tampoco eras mía?

Entonces, Alice había creído serio. En realidad, quería serlo.

-Esto me lleva a mi primera pregunta. ¿Por qué acudiste a James en busca de consuelo y no a mí?

-Porque tú eras el problema -confesó Alice por fin en tono de reproche-. Hablas de fidelidad cuando tú no tienes ni idea de lo que significa esa palabra. Desde luego, no entiendes a las mujeres. ¿Por qué crees que me casé contigo?

-¿Para tener acceso ilimitado a mi tarjeta de crédito?

Alice se quedó mirándolo anonadada.

-¿Crees que me casé contigo por dinero?

-¿Por qué iba a ser si no?

«Porque te quería».

Lo quería tanto que no pensaba con claridad, pero era obvio que él jamás la había amado a ella. -¡Para que quede claro, te repito que jamás me acosté con James! -exclamó Alice en actitud de safiante.

-Para que quede claro, te repito que no te creo -contestó Jasper.

-Ya no me importa. Es historia. Eres historia. Ahora, déjame bajarme del coche. Después de esta noche, no quiero volver a verte.

Dicho aquello, Alice dio un golpe en el cris tal que los separaba del conductor. El coche se de tuvo al instante.

Sin dudarlo, Alice se bajó y oyó a Jasper maldecir en griego mientras intentaba impedírselo, pero no pudo evitar que saliera corriendo.

* * *

**Se, realmente se que me quieren matar por no subir un capitulo de ninguna de las 2 historia pero es que el liceo me estaba matando con las tareas y tengo un ex rondando por mi casita y este me desconcentra, pero ya salí de vacaciones navideñas, arreglare los problemas con mi es y estaré actualizando todos los miércoles y sábados hasta que entre a clases, les prometo, no le juro que seguiré subiendo las capítulos en estos días que le acabo de decir, sin mas que decirles me despido Espero que les guste el cap de hoy**

**Byeee :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

Jasper se paseaba por la habitación del hotel.

Estaba furioso mientras recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con Alice.

¿Por qué le había dicho que no entendía a las mujeres?

Las entendía perfectamente.

Bueno, lo cierto era que entendía a la mayoría de las mujeres. A ella no la entendía porque Alice era diferente.

¿Por qué habría querido hacerle daño y por qué le había dicho que no tenía ni idea de lo que era la fidelidad cuando había sido ella quien le había sido infiel?

Jasper se sirvió un whisky y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

Encontrarla con Farrer lo había puesto tan ce loso que no se había parado a preguntarse qué había visto.

Jamás se le había ocurrido hacerlo hasta aquella noche.

Se tomó el whisky de un trago mientras se le ocurría que, quizás, se había precipitado y había exagerado la situación.

Otra pregunta que no abandonaba su cabeza era por qué había buscado Alice consuelo en brazos de James.

El hecho de que lo hubiera buscado en otro hombre lo ponía tan furioso como enterarse de que tenía una relación con él.

Jasper apretó los dientes furioso pues tenía la sensación de que ante él había un gran rompecabezas que no era capaz de completar.

«¿Por qué crees que me casé contigo?», le había preguntado.

Lo cierto era que Alice jamás había demostrado ningún interés en el dinero ni en los bienes materiales.

En las contadas ocasiones en las que había querido comprarle algo, se había negado. Aquello había sorprendido a Jasper, que estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres compraran sin parar, pero lo había achacado a la naturaleza cabezota de Alice.

Se dijo que seguro que si hubieran seguido casados, Alice habría terminado claudicando ante el consumismo y comprando sin parar porque todas las mujeres lo hacían.

Sin embargo, en los cinco años que habían transcurrido desde su separación, jamás le había pedido dinero.

Para eso también había recurrido a Farrer.

Jasper volvió a apretar los dientes.

¿Y pretendía que creyera que no se había acostado con él?

En aquel momento, llamaron a la puerta.

Fue a abrir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que desapareció cuando vio que se trataba de su abogado.

-¿A quién esperabas? -le preguntó Alec.

-A nadie.

-Como de costumbre, tenías razón. Cullen ha accedido a entrevistarse con nosotros -le in formó Alec.

-Perfecto -contestó Jasper.

-Sólo hay un detalle con el que no habíamos contado.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Quiere que te quedes diez días en la isla -contestó Alec tragando saliva-. Y quiere que... tu mujer vaya contigo.

-No hay problema -le aseguró Jasper sorprendiéndolo-. Dile que aceptamos la invitación. Dile que nos veremos mañana a la hora de cenar.

Aquello resolvía a la perfección el negocio que quería concluir con Cullen, pero también lo que tenía pendiente con Alice desde hacía dos semanas.

-Sí, dile que llegaremos mañana y que quiero la villa más alejada del complejo -sonrió Jasper.

Una noche más.

Alice se subió los tirantes del vestido rojo y se miró al espejo. Mientras lo hacía, reflexionó que era una suerte que la gente sólo viera lo que había por fuera.

Por dentro, se estaba librando una intensa batalla en la que el sentido común se enfrentaba al de seo y la lógica a la pasión.

El episodio del coche le había recordado la increíble atracción que había entre ellos. Era imposible negarla, pero Alice no acababa de entenderlo.

Se puso unas sandalias de tacón y se dijo que ya faltaba poco, que después de aquella noche todo habría terminado.

No volvería a verlo, Jasper volvería a Grecia y ella pediría el divorcio, que era lo que tenía que hacer.

¿No?

Alice se preguntó si el divorcio la libraría del dolor y del deseo. ¿Sería capaz de encontrar a otro hombre que la excitara tanto como Jasper?

En ese momento, la sorprendió el sonido del timbre.

Fue a abrir y se encontró con Jasper apoyado en el marco de la puerta y ataviado con un esmoquin negro que realzaba su belleza clásica.

Lo primero que Alice pensó fue que iba a ser el centro de todas las miradas en la fiesta y lo segundo, que estaba sonriendo.

Aquello era lo peor que podía hacerle.

Cuando Jasper se mostraba frío, ella podía mostrarse fría. cuando Jasper se ponía desagrada ble, ella podía ponerse igual. pero cuando son reía ...

Alice sintió unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo y de proponerle que se fueran a cenar a un chiringuito de la playa donde nadie los molestara, donde pudieran charlar y reír.

Lo único que quería era olvidar el pasado y volver a empezar.

Sorprendida ante sus pensamientos, intentó recordarse que Jasper era su enemigo, pero aquel enemigo le aceleraba el corazón y la hacía sentirse más viva que nunca.

-Me encanta tu vestido -le dijo Jasper esperando a que cerrara la puerta y alargándole la mano-. Si lo hubiera sabido, me habría traído el descapotable. Es exactamente del mismo color.

-Así que ahora soy un complemento -comentó Alice ignorando su mano.

Jasper sonrió y se la agarró por la fuerza.

-Los complementos se combinan para que pasen desapercibidos y tú, desde luego, no pasas desapercibida -le aseguró Jasper.

Cuando subieron al coche, Alice se encontró recordando lo que había ocurrido allí unas horas antes.

-Relájate -le dijo Jasper en tono divertido-. No me voy a abalanzar sobre ti cuando estamos a punto de aparecer ante todo el país en televisión. Cuando por fin hagamos lo que los dos nos morimos por hacer va a ser en total intimidad y sin prisas. y, desde luego, no estaremos rodeados de periodistas.

Alice sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

-No vamos a hacer nada.

-Pero si ya lo estamos haciendo, Ally -sonrió Jasper mirándola a los ojos-. Estamos ya en el calentamiento y lo sabes.

-No -negó Alice sin pizca de convicción.

-Sí -sonrió Jasper-. ¿.Por qué te empeñas en negar lo que es obvio que hay entre nosotros?

-Porque no funcionaría.

Jasper enarcó la ceja.

-Pero si ya lo hemos hecho antes, _agape mou_. Ya sabemos que funciona.

Por supuesto, Jasper estaba hablando de sexo, que era lo único que le importaba, lo único que le ofrecía.

Alice giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

¿Qué ocurriría si aceptase su invitación? ¿Dónde la llevaría?

¿.Al éxtasis?

Sí y, luego, a la depresión.

-Somos demasiado diferentes, Jasper.

-Tú eres una mujer y yo soy un hombre -señaló Jasper riéndose-. Por supuesto que somos diferentes. Lo raro sería que no lo fuéramos.

Alice no podía soportar seguir hablando de ellos, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Entonces, la campaña ha salido bien, ¿verdad? ¿ Te ha ayudado?

-Mucho -contestó Jasper.

-Me alegro -dijo Alice mojándose los labios-. Pues ya está, ya hemos terminado.

-¿De verdad?

Hubo algo en cómo lo dijo que hizo que Alice sospechara que le tenía alguna sorpresa pre parada, pero no pudo preguntárselo porque el coche se acababa de parar ante el cine donde iba a tener lugar el estreno y los flashes de las cámaras entraban por los cristales.

-Menos mal que no te he besado y llego con pintalabios por todas partes -comentó Jasper-. Sonríe, la publicidad es parte de tu trabajo.

-Sí, pero no estoy acostumbrada a estar a este lado de la cámara -contestó Alice un poco nerviosa-. Van a querer saber qué haces conmigo.

-En cuanto te vean con ese vestido, lo van a tener muy claro, agape mou -sonrió Jasper.

Alice se sonrojó, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestarle porque Jasper abrió la puerta y se vio inmersa en una lluvia de flashes.

Una vez sobre la alfombra roja, la tomó de la mano y ambos sonrieron a los periodistas, a los que Jasper manejaba a su antojo.

Alice se dijo que no la necesitaba para nada.

Justo en ese momento, Jasper se inclinó sobre ella y la sorprendió besándola en la boca. Como locos, todos los fotógrafos quisieron captar el momento, la exclusiva que Jasper les acababa de brindar.

«Mía», le dijo en voz baja.

Suya.

Satisfecho, Jasper sonrió y se perdieron en el interior del edificio.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -le preguntó Alice una vez a solas.

¿Por qué quería que lo fotografiaran con ella cuando llevaba dos semanas intentando hacer creer a los medios de comunicación que ya no era un ligón?

-Porque quería que las cosas quedaran claras -contestó Jasper tomándola entre sus brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero que tengas claro que eres mía.

-No soy uno de tus negocios, Jasper.

-Por supuesto que no. Se me dan mucho mejor los negocio que tú, pero te advierto que, a partir de ahora, no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie.

Alice lo miró confundida. Le había dicho que se iban a divorciar y ahora le estaba hablando de no la iba a compartir con nadie.

-Si te pones en plan macho griego, te planto cara -le advirtió.

-No esperaba menos de ti -sonrió Jasper mirándola a los ojos-. Me encanta la guerra, sobre todo cuando es física.

-Jasper...

-¿Has olvidado aquella primera vez? -le dijo al oído mientras le separaba las piernas con el muslo-. En la playa...

No estaba jugando limpio.

Deberían mirar hacia delante y no hacia atrás.

Alice cerró los ojos. Craso error. Nada más hacerla, se puso a revivir el pasado.

-Me ignorabas.

-Eras mi jefe -contestó Alice abriendo los ojos-. No quería nada contigo.

-Pero yo, sí. Huías de mí.

-Hubiera sido mejor que jamás me alcanzaras.

-No, _agape mou_, no me hubiera querido perder esa experiencia por nada del mundo.

A Alice le dio la sensación de que todos los presentes se habían esfumado y sólo estaban ellos dos en el mundo.

Recordó la playa en la que había perdido la virginidad y el cuerpo de Jasper mientras hacían el amor.

-Fue la primera vez que tuve que correr tras una mujer -sonrió Jasper-. Aquello me pareció increíblemente erótico.

Alice sintió que se le entrecortaba la respiración.

Al darse cuenta de que mucha gente los estaba mirando, se sonrojó.

-No es éste el lugar adecuado para mantener esta conversación -murmuró-. ¿Por qué me has pedido que venga contigo al estreno?

-Porque me gusta estar contigo.

-Pero si nos pasamos el día discutiendo -rió Alice con incredulidad.

-Me gusta discutir -sonrió Jasper-. Ésa es una de las razones por las que me dedico a los negocios.

-Te dedicas a los negocios porque te gusta ganar.

-Ésa es otra de las razones -admitió Jasper pasándole una copa de champán.

-¿Se te ha escapado alguna vez un negocio?

-No, nunca.

-¿Por qué eres tan ambicioso? -quiso saber Alice estremeciéndose-. ¿Por qué quieres más a pesar de todo lo que tienes?

-Porque soy un hombre de negocios.

-Nunca te abres a los demás, ¿verdad?

-¿Para qué?

En ese momento, algunos de los invitados se les acercaron para saludarlos.

El resto de la velada transcurrió a toda prisa.

Alice apenas se concentró en la película pues todos sus sentidos estaban atrapados por el hombre que tenía sentado a su lado.

Sentía su pierna, su brazo y su aliento.

La conexión entre ellos era tan fuerte que se moría por tocarlo, pero no lo hizo porque su relación no era así.

No compartían ternura y amabilidad sino fuego y pasión, calor y lujuria.

Sin embargo, Alice sabía que Jasper era capaz de ser tierno porque se había mostrado así con ella.

Era como si no quisiera reconocerlo y, en cual quier caso, no había habido nada de ternura a la hora de dar por terminada su relación.

¿Por qué sería tan frío?

Arropada por la oscuridad de la sala de cine, se preguntó qué habría ocurrido en su vida para convertirse en un hombre así.

Concentrada en sus pensamientos, apenas se enteró de la película ni de las conversaciones que tu vieron lugar después.

De lo que sí se enteró fue de la presencia de Jasper, el hombre más poderoso y guapo de la fiesta.

Después de aquella noche, no volvería a verlo.

Para su sorpresa, aquello la angustió. Debería estar encantada de que saliera de su vida, pero no era así.

En realidad, siempre había estado presente en su cabeza. Siempre había estado presente en su vida, influyendo sus decisiones y sus sentimientos.

Al final de la velada, Jasper le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la condujo al coche que los esperaba.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la película? -le preguntó una vez a solas.

Alice lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Era obvio que Jasper sabía que no se había concentrado en la filmación.

-Eh... -dijo buscando una respuesta ambigua-. La fotografía era muy bonita.

-¿No te ha parecido muy tensa?

-Sí, sí.

-Y emocionante -añadió Jasper mirándola a la boca.

Alice se dio cuenta entonces de que no es taba hablando de la película.

-Jasper...

-Por fin, ha llegado el momento de dejar de jugar, _agape mou_.

-¿Jugar?

-Ya estoy harto de calentamientos -dijo Jasper con la voz ronca-. Llevamos así dos semanas y estoy llegando a mi límite.

A Alice le ocurría lo mismo.

Por eso precisamente era bueno que Jasper se fuera. Así, Alice evitaría hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Jasper Whitlock era como una droga. Había con seguido dejarla una vez, pero, ahora que la había vuelto a probar, la adicción era todavía más fuerte.

-Entonces, supongo que te viene muy bien que nuestra relación laboral haya terminado.

Jasper no se movió, se quedó mirándola intensamente.

-No hemos terminado.

¿Cómo que no?

-Has aparecido en todos los medios de comunicación. No podemos hacer nada más por el momento.

-No me refiero al trabajo. Gracias a tu campaña, Cullen quiere verme. Me voy a Grecia esta misma noche.

-Muy bien -dijo Alice sin entender qué te nía que ver aquello con ella-. Así que has conseguido lo que querías ...

-No del todo. Todavía le tengo que convencer de que me venda lo que quiero.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

-Todo. Vas a venir conmigo a Blue Cove Island, _agape mou_ -contestó Jasper apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara-. Vas a venir en calidad de mi esposa y vas a convencer a Cullen de que soy un hombre cariñoso y tierno del que se puede fiar. Te vienes conmigo a Grecia.

* * *

**No tengo muchas cosas que decir solo que ya arregle algunos de mis problemas y que este miércoles no podre subir ningún cap hasta el sábado 29.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 **

Tras realizar el anuncio, Jasper se echó ha cia atrás y se preguntó qué le había llevado a perder la cabeza.

Llevaba meses intentando cerrar el negocio con Cullen y, si Alice se quisiera ven gar de él en la isla, daría al traste con todo rápida mente.

Estaba a punto de arriesgar mucho por una mujer.

Una mujer que lo había traicionado.

Por segunda vez en su vida, no comprendía por qué hacía algo. La primera vez había sido cuando se había casado con Alice.

-No pienso ir contigo a Grecia -le dijo ella.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar de opinión y echarse atrás, pero el pánico que vio en sus ojos no hizo sino acrecentar su determinación.

Ignorando el increíble instinto que lo había lle vado a ser multimillonario a los treinta años, insis tió.

-Vamos de camino al aeropuerto.

-¡Jasper, no! -exclamó Alice.

Jasper vio deseo en sus ojos y sonrió encan tado.

-Va a ser la oportunidad perfecta para mezclar placer y negocios -le dijo sinceramente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me necesitas para ce rrar una compraventa con ese hombre?

Obviamente, no y ambos lo sabían.

-Jasper, me prometiste que, cuando terminára mos la campaña de cambio de imagen, me conce derías el divorcio.

Jasper se fijó en que a Alice se le habían en durecido los pezones y pensó que, en lugar de querer librarse de ella, sólo anhelaba tenerla en su cama.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestro matri monio. Es sólo sexo, nos atraemos, así que deja de resistirte.

-Quiero que me lleves a casa ahora mismo.

Jasper decidió que había llegado el momento de cambiar de táctica, así que se acercó a ella y le levantó el mentón con dos dedos.

-Te sigo deseando. Jamás he deseado a una mu jer como te deseo a ti. En cuanto Cullen nos vea juntos se dará cuenta de que nuestra relación es genuina.

Al ver la confusión de sus ojos, la besó y sintió cómo Alice abría la boca y lo besaba también.

-Lo que hay entre nosotros es tan fuerte que no comprendo por qué te resistes.

-Porque no me queda más remedio -murmuró Alice con indecisión-. No saldría bien, Jasper.

-Tú y yo en una isla griega sin Farrer -contestó Jasper-. De verdad, Ally, va a salir bien. Tene mos cosas que arreglar entre nosotros y quiero ha cerlo lejos de él.

Alice cerró los ojos.

-Jasper, por favor...

Jasper volvió a besarla. Había decidido esperar hasta que llegaran a Grecia, pero de repente se le antojó que el asiento trasero de su coche también podía ser un lugar perfecto para hacer el amor con ella.

-Me hiciste mucho daño, Jasper -le dijo Alice al sentir su mano en el pelo.

-Tú a mí, también -contestó Jasper-, pero eso ha quedado atrás.

-Yo no quiero que vuelva suceder.

Al ver que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Jasper se tensó sorprendido.

-Ally...

Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer. Jamás había visto llorar a Alice. No era de esas mujeres.

-¡Jamás me acosté con James!

- Ya te dicho que todo eso ha quedado atrás -insistió Jasper-. No vuelvas hablar de ello.

-Pero...

-Ven conmigo. Es lo que los dos queremos y lo sabes.

Alice intentó besarlo, pero Jasper se echó hacia atrás.

-Si quieres estar conmigo, Ally, quiero que te dejes de farsas.

Jasper vio cómo se debatía entre un montón de emociones y, al final, oyó un apenas audible «de acuerdo» de sus labios.

Entonces, sintió el mismo triunfo que sentía siempre que salía vencedor de un negocio, suspiró aliviado, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

-Esta vez, todo va salir bien, _agape mou_.

Al bajarse del coche en el aeropuerto y ver el avión privado de Jasper, Alice se preguntó qué estaba haciendo.

Cinco años atrás, había conseguido no pensar en la riqueza de aquel hombre, había conseguido separar al hombre de negocios multimillonario del hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

-¿Qué ocurre? -quiso saber Jasper.

A continuación, se giró hacia ella y le sonrió de una manera tan seductora y encantadora que Alice se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria.

Debería insistir en que quería divorciarse y vol ver inmediatamente a su casa de Londres, pero se encontró deseando seguir a aquel hombre hasta el fin del mundo.

Jasper la condujo escaleras arriba hasta la aero nave, donde una bonita azafata les dio la bienve nida.

Alice se sentó en una amplia y cómoda butaca de cuero mientras Jasper iba a hablar con el piloto. Poco después, se reunió con ella.

Alice se dio cuenta de que la azafata la mi raba con curiosidad y pensó que Jasper debía de haber tenido alguna aventura con ella.

-No -le dijo él como si le hubiera leído el pen samiento.

-¿Cómo?

-Te estás preguntando si me he acostado con ella, ¿verdad?

-Eh...

-La respuesta es no.

-Me está mirando -insistió Alice-. Debe de estar pensando que soy la siguiente.

-Lo que debe de estar pensando es que eres la primera mujer que sube a este avión.

-¿La primera? -dijo Alice con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Mañana, todos los periódicos griegos y la prensa internacional se harán eco de mi seria rela ción contigo.

-¿Nunca has traído a ninguna mujer a este avión?

-Se me ocurren formas más entretenidas de pa sar una noche -contestó Jasper divertido-. Eres completamente transparente, Alice. Me en canta verte celosa.

-No estoy celosa.

-¿Ah, no? -sonrió Jasper-. Este avión sólo es un medio de transporte. Normalmente, mientras vuelo, trabajo. Te aseguro que no es un nido de amor.

-Me dejas mucho más tranquila -ironizó Alice.

-Claro que eso podría cambiar en breve.

Al ver la cara de estupefacción de Alice, re tiró el desafío.

-Era una broma. Lo que tengo en mente hacer contigo no se puede hacer en el aire porque desen cadenaríamos tremendas turbulencias.

Alice se sonrojó y sintió una punzada de de seo en la entrepierna ante aquella promesa de placer.

-Creo que será mejor que me hables de la com praventa que quieres realizar. Si quieres que tenga parte en ella, será mejor que tenga toda la informa ción posible.

-Cobarde.

-Jasper...

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante varios segundos y, al final, Jasper se echó hacia atrás en la butaca y se relajó.

-¿Qué quieres saber de la compraventa?

-Para empezar, por qué quieres comprar la isla.

-Porque es un negocio redondo -contestó Jasper algo tenso.

Alice se dio cuenta de que no le estaba di ciendo la verdad.

¿Por qué querría aquella isla?

-Por favor, Jasper, cuéntame la verdad. Dime qué estás pensando.

-Jamás le digo a nadie lo que pienso. Creo que será mejor que duermas un poco. Tienes cara de cansada.

-Si estoy cansada, es por tu culpa -murmuró Alice-. Llevo días trabajando horas y horas para ponerte fama de santo.

Jasper abrió el ordenador portátil y se puso a trabajar.

Desde luego, tenía unos nervios de acero.

A Alice le hubiera gustado seguir hacién dole preguntas, pero los párpados le pesaban y se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó, habían aterrizado y brillaba el sol.

-Ah, estás despierta -comentó Jasper apare ciendo por la puerta de la cabina duchado y cam biado de ropa-. Pasa al baño, si quieres, y te cam bias.

-¿Y qué me pongo? Te recuerdo que no me diste tiempo a hacer el equipaje.

-Lo tengo todo pensado. Por supuesto, nuestra ropa está en las maletas. pero hay algo fuera que espero que te guste.

-¿Nuestra ropa?

-Por supuesto. Si vamos a llegar como un matrimonio, nuestra ropa debe llegar junta.

-¿Y si me hubiera negado a venir?

-Entonces, supongo que la persona que deshiciera mi equipaje pensaría que tengo un gusto muy extraño a la hora de vestirme -contestó Jasper mi rando el reloj-. Tengo que llamar por teléfono.

Alice se duchó rápidamente y eligió un sen cillo vestido de lino color melocotón. Tras maqui llarse y peinarse, volvió junto a Jasper, que estaba hablando con el piloto.

-Bonito vestido.

-¿Cómo sabías mi talla? -preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

-No me parece una pregunta para hacerme en público -sonrió Jasper echándose a un lado para que bajara por la escalerilla, que ya estaba puesta sobre la pista de aterrizaje.

Aunque era pronto, hacía calor y el sol brillaba con fuerza, así que Alice buscó un par de gafas de sol en el bolso.

Jasper apareció a su lado, la tomó del brazo y la condujo hacia el coche que los esperaba.

-Esta pista parece recién construida -comentó Alice.

-Sí, Cullen la construyó hace un par de años. Antes sólo se podía llegar a la isla por barco.

-Supongo que sería más bonito así.

-Lo cierto es que tenía su encanto.

-¿Tú viniste alguna vez?

-Sí, de pequeño.

-¿De vacaciones?

-Sí, de vacaciones -contestó Jasper algo tenso.

-Qué playas tan bonitas -se maravilló Alice mirando por la ventana mientras el coche avanzaba.

-A la mayoría de ella sólo se puede llegar en barco. Yo creo que eso le quita atractivo para los turistas.

-Obviamente, Cullen ha creído todo lo contrario.

-Él construyó su complejo turístico en el sur de la isla. Allí hay muchas playas de arena blanca y agua cristalina, pero el resto de la isla está ahora deshabitado.

-¿Y cuando venías de niño dónde te hospeda bas?

-En una casa...

Alice decidió no hacer más preguntas pues sabía que a Jasper no le gustaba hablar de sí mismo.

Tras preguntarse si las vacaciones infantiles que había pasado allí tendrían algo que ver con su de seo de comprar la isla, Alice volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Ahí tienes Blue Cove Resort -le dijo Jasper al cabo un rato.

Al verlo tan tenso, Alice lo agarró instinti vamente de la mano y se la apretó con cariño.

-Nunca te había visto preocupado por un nego cio. No te preocupes, entre los dos lo convencere mos para que te la venda.

Jasper la miró sorprendido y Alice sonrió. Su reacción la había sorprendido a ella también. ¿Cuándo había dejado de pelearse con él para con vertirse en un apoyo?

-Ya hemos llegado -anunció Jasper cuando el coche se paró-. No olvides que se supone que es tás tan enamorada de mí que te cuesta pensar con claridad.

Alice sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Así era como se había sentido exactamente cinco años antes.

¿Y ahora?

Tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que no tenía claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Cuando estaba con él, no pensaba con claridad y le costaba respi rar.

Jasper le estaba estrechando la mano a un hom bre mayor que inmediatamente fue hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Y tú debes de ser Alice! ¡Las fotografías no te hacen justicia!

-¿Qué fotografías?

-Tu fotografía aparece en todos los periódicos. La historia de Whitlock reconciliándose con su es posa es la noticia del día. ¿Te gustó la película?

Alice se quedó helada al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

El beso...

-Sí, mucho -contestó intentando controlar su enfado.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para creer que Jasper la quería su lado por sus encantos? Para él, los negocios eran lo primero y ella no era ninguna excepción.

La había utilizado.

-Estás un poco pálida -comentó Cullen-. Supongo que estarás cansada. Me tengo que ir a Atenas esta tarde porque ha surgido un imprevisto y no volveré hasta el viernes. Comenzaremos las negociaciones entonces. Así, podréis descansar. Hay un barco a vuestra disposición para que exploréis la isla.

Jasper le dio las gracias y Alice se limitó a sonreír por miedo a explotar si abría la boca. Es taba demasiado enfadada como para darse cuenta de que Jasper y ella se iban a quedar casi una se mana a solas.

Mientras les llevaban a la villa que iban a ocupar, apenas se fijó en el paisaje. La villa era blanca y grande, tenía piscina y una fabulosa terraza que daba el mar.

En otras circunstancias, a Alice le habría encantado, pero aquellas circunstancias no era nor males. Estaba tan enfadada con Jasper que no se podía relajar y disfrutar de lo que tenía ante sí.

No se podía creer que la hubiera vuelto a enga ñar con su encanto. Le había dicho que quería que fuera con él para ayudarlo en una negociación cuando, en realidad, la estaba manipulando para hacerse con la isla.

-¡Ahora comprendo por qué me besaste! -le re prochó una vez a solas-. ¡ Lo hiciste para que nos fotografiaran! Así, Cullen desayunaría hoy con nuestra fotografía. El marido que vuelve con su mujer. Otro truco para convencerlo de que eres un hombre bueno cuando, en realidad, eres un ma nipulador y un asqueroso.

-Son negocios -le recordó Jasper-. En cual quier caso, no cambia lo que siento por ti. Por fa vor, no grites, podrían oímos.

-Claro, eso es lo único que te importa. Si me oyen gritar, la farsa que has preparado con tanto cuidado saltaría por los aires -le espetó furiosa.

-No digas tonterías -contestó Jasper apretando los dientes-. ¿Lo que llevas haciendo tú dos sema nas no es acaso manipular a la prensa?

-Eso es diferente -suspiró Alice-. No me respetas en absoluto. Ya sé que tienes todo el di nero del mundo y que estás acostumbrado a hacer siempre lo que te viene en gana, pero te advierto que yo no soy un juguete.

-¿Un juguete? Los juguetes son sencillos y sólo dan placer. Para tratar contigo hay que haber hecho un curso de desactivación de explosivos. Te ase guro que, si hubiera querido pasar una noche de lu juria, habría elegido a una mujer que no discuta conmigo siempre que estamos a solas.

-¡Me has utilizado!

-Lo que he hecho ha sido seguir con lo que tú ya habías hecho -le aseguró Jasper-. Quería que la gente tuviera cierta idea y lo he conseguido.

-Querías que creyeran que estamos juntos.

-Es que lo estamos.

-No.

-Sí. No tienes más que remitirte a las fotogra fías.

-Me has utilizado -insistió Alice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. ¿Por qué me has traído, Jasper? Hay un montón de mujeres que se hubie ran peleado por venir contigo, que se hubieran prestado encantadas a fingir que estaban enamora das de ti. ¿,Por qué me has elegido a mí cuando sa bes que te odio?

-No me odias. Te gustaría odiarme, pero no puedes. A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo. En cuanto a tu pregunta, te he elegido a ti porque no puedo parar de pensar en tu cuerpo.

Alice sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y apretó los puños hasta que se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

-Me besaste única y exclusivamente porque las cámaras estaban delante.

-Te besé porque estabas impresionante, agape mou -contestó Jasper acercándose y levantándole el mentón-. Mírame.

Alice obedeció y Jasper la tomó con el otro brazo de la cintura y la apretó contra sí.

Alice ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió la potencia de su erección a través del ves tido.

-Jasper...

-¿Te crees que esto es también para las cámaras?

-Eres un canalla.

-No me apetece discutir contigo -dijo Jasper acariciándole el labio inferior con el pulgar.

Alice intentó mojarse los labios y, al hacerlo, su lengua entró en contacto con el dedo de Jasper y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante interminables segundos.

Ambos se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro a la vez.

Jasper maldijo y la besó con desesperación mientras ella le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y se lanzaba a besar su boca.

Fue un beso brutal y desesperado, resultado de semanas de negación.

Jasper le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la empujó contra la puerta. Una vez allí, se apretó contra ella para que sintiera su erección entre las piernas.

Alice gritó su nombre y Jasper la levantó en vilo, le subió el vestido y le apartó las braguitas con movimientos expertos antes de adentrarse en su cuerpo.

Alice arqueó la espalda para facilitarle el acceso. Aquello era sexo en su estado más primi tivo, un encuentro animal tan intenso que no se podía describir.

Fue rápido y salvaje, tan primitivo, que con cada embestida Alice jadeaba de agonía y pla cer.

-Mírame, Ally -le ordenó Jasper al ver que te nía los ojos cerrados-. Mírame.

Alice obedeció dejando que Jasper la pose yera por completo mientras los dos alcanzaban el orgasmo juntos.

Al sentir el clímax, Alice gritó y le clavó las uñas en la espalda mientras él se dejaba ir dentro de ella.

-Dios mío, Ally -le dijo dejándola en el suelo con cuidado.

Alice tenía la cara en su pecho y aspiraba su olor masculino en amplias bocanadas de aire.

No quería hablar.

Hablar estropearía el momento.

Jasper debió de pensar lo mismo, porque no abrió la boca. Se limitó a tomarla en brazos, a de jarla en la cama y a tumbarse a su lado.

-Eso no ha sido porque hubiera cámaras delante.

Alice consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

-Jamás he deseado a una mujer como te deseo a ti -le dijo Jasper muy serio acariciándole el pelo-. Tengo miedo.

Alice se quedó helada ante la inesperada confesión emocional.

-Siempre presumo de ser un hombre contro lado, pero contigo... contigo me desespero y no sé quién soy.

Aquello era lo más lejos que había llegado Jasper jamás. Le estaba sugiriendo que lo que había entre ellos era especial.

-Jasper...

Alice sintió su lengua en el cuello.

-Llevo dos semanas mirándote y queriendo arrancarte la ropa y poseerte. Me estaba volviendo loco.

Alice lo miró frustrada, porque Jasper aca baba de reducir de nuevo su relación a una relación puramente sexual.

Aparentemente encantado por haberlo dejado claro, se incorporó y se quitó la camisa.

Mientras alargaba la mano y le acariciaba el musculoso torso, Alice decidió que, si él sólo quería ofrecerle sexo, ella lo aceptaría gustosa.

Jasper le agarró la mano, se la llevó a la boca y comenzó a lamerle los dedos mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Alice sintió que se estremecía, elevó las ca deras y el vestido le resbaló hasta la cintura. Jasper le bajó la cremallera del vestido y la desnudó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A continuación, se des nudó él también y volvió a su lado.

Alice admiró su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que no había nada que hacer. Aquel hombre era de masiado guapo y sexy para resistirse.

Jasper la besó y comenzó a deslizarse por su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a sus pechos, tomó uno de sus pezones entre los labios y lo succionó haciendo que Alice se estremeciera.

A continuación, siguió su viaje hacia las profun didades de su cuerpo. Alice gozó como jamás había gozado.

Estaba tan desesperada que no se reconocía a sí misma. Lo deseaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a suplicar.

Cuando creía que iba a morir de placer, Jasper le separó los muslos.

-Qué sexy eres, agape mou -le dijo con voz ronca-. Me encanta ver que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, se introdujo en su cuerpo haciéndola gemir. Alice acompasó sus movimientos, deseosa de aplacar su sed, hasta que alcanzó el clímax gritando su nombre.

Inmediatamente, sintió que Jasper se estreme cía y se dejó caer sobre ella. Entonces, entre sus brazos, Alice se dio cuenta de que lo amaba.

Siempre lo había amado y seguía amándolo.

Por eso se había casado.

Y por eso no se había divorciado.

No había podido hacerlo. En su corazón, siem pre seguiría casada con él.

Al darse cuenta de que jamás podría gozar de una relación casual, sin ataduras, con Jasper Whitlock, se quedó rígida, intentando asimilar que iba de cabeza a un desastre emocional sin precedentes.

-¿Estás convencida ahora de que te deseo? -le preguntó Jasper apartándole el pelo de la cara.

Alice cerró los ojos, conmovida en todo su ser por la increíble experiencia que acababan de compartir.

Estaba convencida de que la deseaba, pero ella quería que fuera algo más.

Mucho más.

Decidida a no pedir imposibles, se acurrucó a su lado y cerró los ojos para aprovechar el momento.

-Ha sido increíble -le dijo Jasper besándola en la frente-. El mejor sexo de mi vida.

Sexo.

Estaba muy claro que Jasper no quería otra cosa.

En aquellos momentos Alice estaba dema siado cansada y se dejó llevar por el sueño porque no había un lugar mejor en el mundo para abando narse al descanso que los brazos de su hombre.

Jasper se preguntó qué demonios le estaba pa sando.

¿Qué había sido de su capacidad de control?

Alice dormía junto a él, hecha un ovillo, y se dijo que no la apartaba de su lado porque no quería despertarla, así que se quedó mirando al te cho intentando entender la situación.

Llevarla con él a la isla no había sido una buena idea. Era un riesgo enorme. Alice podía dar al traste con la compraventa.

Al darse cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida había dejado que la libido se interpusiera en tre él y sus negocios, se consoló pensando que cualquier hombre podía dejarse llevar por una mu jer excepcionalmente bonita.

Y Alice era excepcionalmente bonita. Y ale gre. E inteligente. E interesante. La lista de cuali dades fue aumentando de manera alarmante y Jasper decidió concentrarse en sus defectos.

Tras pensar unos cuantos minutos, sólo se le ocurrió que Alice había sido la que había ter minado con su relación cinco años atrás.

Tal vez, por eso se comportaba así con ella ahora.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien iniciaba y finalizaba una relación. Por eso probablemente es taba obsesionado con ella. Para colmo, el sexo en tre ellos era maravilloso.

Como cualquier hombre de su tiempo, aprove chaba la ocasión.

A pesar de sus intentos por racionalizar su com portamiento con Alice, Jasper se dio cuenta de que había gozado de buen sexo en otras relacio nes, pero nunca había perdido el control.

Sin embargo, con Alice era distinto.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

En ese momento, Alice suspiró en sueños y se apartó de él y Jasper esperó a sentir el alivio que sentía siempre cuando el necesario afecto poscoital terminaba.

Pero el alivio no llegó y se encontró luchando consigo mismo para no volver a abrazarla. Enfa dado consigo mismo, se levantó y fue a darse una ducha fría.

Mientras el agua helada le resbalaba por el cuerpo, Jasper decidió que lo mejor era poner dis tancia entre ellos.

Lo había hecho con otras mujeres, así que, ¿por qué iba ser diferente con Alice?

Sexo y divorcio. No había problema. No sentía nada por ella.

Cuando Alice se despertó, vio que Jasper ya estaba vestido y la estaba observando como si fuera un animal extremadamente peligroso e im predecible.

-Me alegro de que te hayas despertado -la sa ludó de manera brusca-. Vamos a dar un paseo.

¿Un paseo?

Alice se preguntó qué había ocurrido para que Jasper hubiera cambiado tanto en una hora.

¿Habían sido imaginaciones suyas o se había quedado dormida en sus brazos? ¿Cuándo se ha bía levantado, duchado y vestido? ¿ Y por qué la miraba como si fuera el error más grande de su vida?

-¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? -le preguntó incorporándose.

Jasper negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás hacia la puerta para salir a la terraza con una prisa desmedida.

Alice suspiró, se levantó y se vistió a toda velocidad poniéndose un bonito sombrero que ha bía encontrado en su equipaje.

Si Jasper quería que fueran a pasear, irían a pa sear.

Obviamente, se había vuelto loco.

Cuando salió a la terraza. lo encontró mirando al mar con el ceño fruncido. Se giró hacia ella y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

Alice sabía que Jasper no cambiaría jamás. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía con él? Cuando cerró la puerta, pensó que Jasper iba a distanciarse de ella, pero, para su sorpresa, no lo hizo.

Se acercó a ella y la besó como si no pudiera evitarlo.

-Dos semanas sin sexo es demasiado tiempo -le dijo.

Alice se quedó mirándolo confundida y se preguntó por qué intentaba darle excusas por be sarla. Ella estaba encantada y halagada de que la encontrara tan irresistible físicamente. Ya que era lo único que iba a obtener de él, había decidido disfrutarlo.

-¿Estás lista? -sonrió-. Te quiero enseñar mi isla.

-Todavía no la has comprado.

-Pero será mía en breve.

-Nunca piensas en el fracaso, ¿verdad?

-No. por supuesto que no. Venga, nos vamos de excursión.

-¿Me llevo un bañador?

-Eso depende de lo valiente que seas -contestó Jasper en tono divertido.

Salieron de la villa y Jasper, tras dudarlo un momento, la tomó de la mano. Intentando no ha cerse ilusiones por semejante gesto, Alice es bozó una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde están los fotógrafos esta vez?

-¿Es que acaso no puede uno ser romántico?

-Tú no eres romántico, Jasper.

-¿Y qué es lo que llevamos haciendo desde que hemos llegado?

-Eso es sólo sexo -contestó Alice.

Jasper la miró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-En la cama nos va muy bien y me encanta que no me pidas una historia sentimental, como hacen otras mujeres.

Alice se quedó sin palabras.

Si alguna vez se volviera a enamorar, cosa que creía poco probable, tendría que ser de un hombre que tuviera un poco más de tacto.

-Mi padre confundía constantemente el sexo con el amor y eso le costó una fortuna -le explicó Jasper.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

Era la primera vez que Jasper le hablaba de su padre.

-No aprendía ni a la de tres. Tras el primer di vorcio millonario, tendría que haber aprendido a desconfiar de las mujeres. pero no lo hizo. Cada vez que conocía a una, creía haberse enamorado y le daba todo lo que quería.

-Supongo que al ser rico tienes que tener cui dado con la relaciones que entablas, pero me pa rece bonito que tu padre tuviera ilusión cada vez que empezaba una. Es romántico.

-¿Romántico? -dijo Jasper mirándola a los ojos con incredulidad-. ¿Qué hay de romántico en que te tomen por tonto?

-Cuando tu padre iniciaba una relación lo hacía creyendo que era la definitiva. ¿Está casado ahora?

-Murió cuando yo tenía veintiún años deján dome una barbaridad de deudas, muchos emplea dos descontentos y unas cuantas mujeres muy ricas que querían más.

Alice se mordió el labio ante aquella revela ción y empezó a entender cómo funcionaba la mente de Jasper.

-Me hubiera gustado que me dijeras que, al fi nal, encontró a alguien que lo quiso de verdad. Lo siento, debió de ser duro para ti.

-Bueno, digamos que aprendí una lección muy valiosa -contestó Jasper sonriendo con ironía-. Que el amor cuesta mucho dinero.

Alice se preguntó por qué aquel comentario le había dolido tanto cuando sabía que no la que ría.

-Desde luego, sólo a ti se te ocurre hablar así de las relaciones sentimentales.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Si mi padre hubiera sido como yo, tal vez, no habría perdido todo.

-¿Y tu madre?

Jasper se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Mi madre fue la esposa número dos. Se quedó con mi padre lo suficiente como para darle un hijo, yo, y luego decidió valerse de su dinero para darse la gran vida.

-Qué horror -comentó Alice haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Jasper la miró con impaciencia.

-Ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella, así que da igual.

Sin embargo, Alice se dio cuenta de que el comportamiento de su madre le tenía que haber in fluido mucho, sobre todo a la hora de tratar con las mujeres.

-¿Te ha sentado mal que Cullen se haya ido? -le preguntó cambiando de tema.

-No, sólo está jugando -rió Jasper-. La verdad es que me alegro de que se haya ido porque, así, podremos estar tú y yo solos.

Alice tragó saliva, pero se dijo que sólo estaba hablando de sexo.

Cruzaron la playa y tomaron un estrecho sendero.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Alice.

-Te quiero enseñar un sitio -contestó Jasper.

-Vete más despacio -le pidió Alice pues el camino avanzaba cuesta arriba.

-Perdona, ya hemos llegado -sonrió Jasper.

Alice levantó la mirada y se encontró ante una cala perfecta de arena dorada yagua azul tur quesa.

-Oh -exclamó sorprendida-. Esto es un paraíso, parece sacado de un folleto de viajes.

-Sí -contestó Jasper a su lado-. Esta playa se llama «cala azul» porque los colores son muy in tensos. El nombre de la isla proviene de esta playa.

-Nunca había visto nada tan bonito. Y mira esa casa de ahí. ¿Estará habitada?

-No.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Alice comprendiendo de repente-. Ésta es la casa en la que solías pasar las vacaciones de pequeño, ¿verdad?

Jasper no contestó.

-¿Por eso quieres comprar la isla? -le preguntó en voz baja-. ¿Por la casa?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres que vayamos?

-No, hoy no -contestó Jasper.

Alice miró hacia la casa y lo tomó de la mano.

Jasper no la retiró.

-¿Quién vivía en ella?

Jasper tomó aire.

-Mi abuela -contestó-. Vivió en esa casa toda su vida.

-¿Era suya?

-Esta isla era de mi padre, pero la perdió tras un divorcio -le explicó Jasper con crudeza.

Acto seguido, se giró y tomó el sendero de vuelta sin soltarle la mano.

Aquello dio esperanzas a Alice. En aquel momento de su vida, la necesitaba y no era sólo para acostarse con ella. Se sentía como si hubiera conseguido franquear una puerta muy pesada.

-¿Tu abuela perdió la casa?

-La habría perdido, pero murió antes.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Estaba traumatizada porque mi padre hubiera perdido la isla. Era muy mayor y jamás se recu peró de la conmoción -le explicó Jasper mirando al mar.

Alice intentó comprender cómo se debía de sentir una persona al perder la casa en la que había vivido toda la vida.

-Me parece terrible...

-La encontré yo muerta -le confesó Jasper apretándole la mano-. Tenía nueve años.

Sin pensarlo, Alice le pasó las manos por el cuello y lo abrazó. El dolor que vio en sus ojos era tan intenso que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

-Qué horror...

-Lo más horrible fue perder a la única persona del mundo a la que realmente le importaba -le ex plicó-. Mi abuela estaba furiosa con mi padre. La noche antes de morir me hizo prometer que, algún día, recuperaría la isla.

Alice cerró los ojos al comprender, por fin, por qué Jasper quería comprar la isla. Estaba cum pliendo una promesa. La promesa que le había he cho a su abuela con nueve años.

-¿Desde cuándo es la isla de Cullen?

-Desde que se la vendió la esposa número tres -contestó Jasper-. La compró hace veintiséis años y nunca la ha querido vender.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que va a querer venderla ahora?

-Tiene problemas económicos. La verdad es que no me explico por qué no la ha vendido antes.

-¿Sabe por qué la quieres comprar tú?

-No tengo ni idea.

-A tu padre le debió de doler mucho perderla.

-Cuando la perdió, tenía problemas más graves en los que pensar. Sus empresas estaban arruina das. Cuando murió, estaban en suspensión de pa gos.

-Debió de ser muy duro para ti.

-Sí, lo fue.

-¿Y cuando tu abuela murió con quién te quedaste tú viviendo?

-Con la siguiente esposa -rió Jasper.

-Tu infancia debió de ser muy solitaria. ¿Por eso donas tanto dinero para obras sociales infanti les?

-Mi infancia fue estupenda -contestó Jasper seriamente-. Aprendí desde muy pequeño a no fiarme de nadie más que de mí mismo y eso me ha venido muy bien.

Alice se mordió el labio.

Tal vez, le había ido muy bien de cara a los ne gocios, pero, desde luego, para su vida personal, a la hora de amar, no.

Aquel hombre no creía en el amor y Alice estaba empezando a entender por qué.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Jasper apretó los dientes irritado. Jamás le ha bía contado aquello a nadie y ahora se lo acababa de contar a Alice.

Sentir sus dedos y ver la compasión de sus ojos habían derribado las barreras emocionales que ha bía colocado entre el mundo y él.

Sorprendido por su comportamiento, ignoró la mirada de preocupación de Alice y se dirigió a la playa.

¿Qué le hacía aquella mujer?

¿Por qué siempre se comportaba de manera ex traña cuando estaba con ella?

-¿Te apetece que nos bañemos antes de cenar? -le propuso Alice cambiando de tema.

-Pareces una niña pequeña -sonrió Jasper.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no creo que eso tenga nada de malo -dijo Alice quitándose las sandalias y corriendo hacia el agua-. ¡Qué haces! -añadió cuando Jasper la tomó en brazos por la espalda.

-¿Qué me das si no te tiro al agua?

-Te voy a poner un ojo morado como me tires -contestó Alice-. Y a ver cómo le explicas eso a Cullen.

-Empiezo a desear que Cullen y todo este asunto se termine cuanto antes -murmuró Jasper-. Me gustaría hacer el amor contigo en la playa y preferiría que fuera sin público. ¿Recuer das el Caribe?

Alice se estremeció entre sus brazos.

-¿Y me lo preguntas aquí delante de todo el mundo? ¿No tienes compasión? Sí, claro que me acuerdo. Estábamos solos tú y yo con el mar y las estrellas.

Jasper dijo algo en griego y la dejó caer en el agua.

Alice cayó de pie, rió y se agarró a su camisa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Refrescamos -sonrió Jasper echándole agua con el pie.

-¡Jasper! ¡Para! -rió a carcajadas.

Cuando lo miró a los ojos, vio que Jasper la es taba mirando con tanto deseo que se asustó. Acto seguido, la tomó de la muñeca, recogieron sus za patos y corrieron hacia la villa.

Una vez dentro, hicieron el amor de manera tan desesperada y rápida que a Alice le costó creer que hubiera sucedido.

-Recuérdame que le comente a Cullen que cambie el suelo de las villas. El mármol no es muy cómodo para hacer el amor -comentó Jasper.

-Si hubieras esperado, habríamos llegado al dormitorio -contestó Alice.

-Sí, pero ya no podía más -sonrió Jasper de manera seductora-. Creo que lo mejor será que pa semos la tarde en la piscina, a ver si así nos tran quilizamos.

Alice tenía serias dudas porque sabía que su acalorada reacción por él siempre que lo tenía cerca se debía a lo que sentía por Jasper.

Para colmo, se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil no hablarle de sus sentimientos.

Aquella noche, cenaron en la terraza y se que daron hablando con una copa de vino hasta que anocheció.

Alice se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Después de cenar, Jasper la condujo al dormi torio y allí la desnudó con manos amables, pero ur gentes.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron poco más o menos igual.

Se levantaban tarde, desayunaban en el jardín y salían a recorrer la isla a pie o en barco. Cuando ha cía mucho calor, volvían a casa y hacían el amor hasta que Alice quedaba exhausta.

Jasper no parecía cansarse nunca. Incluso tenía fuerzas para trabajar desde el ordenador portátil mientras ella descansaba.

Nunca se separaba de ella y a Alice eso le encantaba. Era como si no pudiera vivir sin ella. Claro que no era eso porque Jasper era la persona más independiente que conocía y, además, no la encontraba tan irresistible.

-¿No necesitas dormir un poco? -le preguntó un día.

-Acostarme contigo me da energías, _agape mou_ -sonrió Jasper dándole un beso en la boca-. Aunque yo esté en este paraíso contigo, los negocios siguen su curso y tengo que atenderlos.

-Pero estás de vacaciones.

-Eso parece, pero te recuerdo que esto es un viaje de negocios.

Alice sintió una terrible punzada de dolor.

Ella que había estado viviendo como en una luna de miel, recordó el motivo de su viaje y por qué la había llevado con él.

La felicidad se evaporó.

El quinto día, la burbuja de felicidad se rompió definitivamente.

-Ha llamado Cullen -anunció Jasper-. Ya ha vuelto y quiere que cenemos hoy con él.

-Ah -contestó Alice pensando que todo ha bía acabado.

-¿Qué pasa? Cualquiera diría que se te acaba de morir el perro.

-No, nada, es que me gustaba estar a solas con tigo.

Al ver que Jasper fruncía el ceño, se dijo que tal vez no tendría que haberle dicho la verdad.

-Yo también me lo estoy pasando muy bien y te aseguro que después de cenar te voy a traer aquí y te voy a violar -sonrió.

A pesar de que había intentado bromear, Alice se dio cuenta de que había cambiado. Du rante los últimos días se había relajado, pero ahora el hombre de negocios había vuelto y la luna de miel se había terminado.

Alice miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que te nían que empezar a cambiarse. Miró a Jasper, que leía relajadamente junto a la piscina, y fue hacia él.

-Tenemos que cambiamos -le dijo besándolo en el hombro-. Nos esperan dentro de media hora.

-Dúchate tú primero, yo tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas -contestó Jasper.

Cuando Alice salió de la ducha envuelta en su albornoz, Jasper estaba hablando por teléfono.

Alice se acercó al armario. Eligió un con junto de ropa interior, dejó caer el albornoz y co menzó a vestirse.

Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que Jasper había dejado de hablar. Se giró hacia él y se encon tró mirándola con avidez.

-No te vuelvas a cambiar jamás delante de mí cuando esté hablando -le dijo en tono divertido-. No me he enterado de nada de lo que me ha dicho mi abogado -le dijo tras colgar.

-¿Te cuesta concentrarte cuando estás con migo? -bromeó Alice.

-Sí -admitió Jasper-. Llevo tres semanas des concentrado.

-Si te desconcentro, ¿por qué has querido que trabajara para ti?

-Porque me dijiste que no desde el principio y ya sabes que no me gustan las negativas.

-¿Sólo por eso?

Jasper dudó un momento.

-No, también porque entre tú y yo hay ciertos asuntos pendientes.

Alice lo miró con deseo.

-No me mires así porque hemos quedado dentro de un cuarto de hora y no podemos llegar tarde -le advirtió Jasper-. Hay un negocio muy importante en juego.

Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría. Alice se apartó de él y se dirigió al tocador para maquillarse.

-Claro.

Jasper se metió en la ducha y, cuando salió, se sacó una cajita del bolsillo del albornoz y se la en tregó de manera casual, pero la miró con intensidad.

-Te he comprado esto.

Alice miró la cajita y no pudo evitar hacerse ilusiones.

Jasper la abrió y Alice ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver que se trataba de unos pendientes.

¿De verdad había creído que iba a ser un anillo de compromiso?

Nunca le había regalado uno porque se habían casado tan rápido que no había habido tiempo. Sólo tenía la alianza, que estaba en aquellos mo mentos en algún cajón de su casa.

-Son preciosos, Jasper -sonrió disimulando su decepción.

-Como tú.

Alice se sonrojó y los tomó en la palma de la mano.

-¿Por qué me los has comprado?

-Para demostrarte que puedo ser romántico -contestó Jasper apartándole el pelo de la cara-. Póntelos. Seguro que te quedan fenomenal.

Efectivamente, le quedaban de maravilla.

-Te quiero... dar las gracias -le dijo Alice mirándose en el espejo.

Jasper la miró a los ojos de manera extraña y, a continuación, se dirigió al armario y se puso una camisa limpia.

Cuando Alice vio que elegía unos pantalo nes, desvió la mirada antes de que se quitara la toa lla que llevaba enrollada a la cintura.

-Te prometo que me portaré bien -le dijo desde la puerta-. Siempre y cuando tú te comportes, claro.

Jasper rió, se guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo y se reunió con ella.

-¿Lista?

* * *

Se que algunas me quieren matar y yo las voy a dejar hacerlo, el otro fic lo actualizo a la 1 de mañana, que tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 **

Recuerda, Ally, que estás tan enamorada de mí que te cuesta pensar con claridad -le dijo Jasper apretándole la mano mientras subían los escalones de la terraza.

A Alice le entraron ganas de reírse ante aquella ironía pues describía prácticamente lo que sentía en realidad.

Cuando llegaron bajo el emparrado y Cullen salió a recibirlos seguido por una mujer, a Alice se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

Era Maria, su antigua jefa.

¿Qué hacía allí?

-Buenas noches, espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien -los saludó su anfitrión-. Mi esposa y mi hija se han quedado en Atenas, pero os quiero presentar a Maria, mi directora de asuntos internos.

¿Maria trabajaba para Cullen?

Alice no tuvo más remedio que estrecharle la mano e intentar sonreír.

-Alice y yo ya nos conocemos -dijo Maria con tanta frialdad en los ojos que Alice se es tremeció.

-Maria trabajaba para mí -confirmó Jasper.

Alice se preguntó cómo podía estar tan tran quilo.

-Deberías haberla cuidado mejor para que no se fuera -bromeó Cullen.

Alice apretó los dientes.

Jasper había cuidado demasiado bien de Ma ria.

Ignorándola completamente, Maria fue hacia él sonriéndole de manera casi indecente y le ofre ció una copa de champán.

Alice tuvo que aguantar que Jasper son riera agradecido y aceptara la copa como si no pa sara nada.

¿Es que no tenía conciencia?

Habían hecho el amor desde que habían puesto un pie en la isla y ahora estaba flirteando con otra mujer.

Y no con una mujer cualquiera.

Maria era la mujer con la que Jasper se había acostado cinco años atrás.

La mujer que había destruido su matrimonio.

Por culpa de Maria había buscado consuelo en James.

-¿Qué te parece la isla? -le preguntó Cullen.

-Es preciosa -contestó Alice sincera mente-. Realmente preciosa.

Miró de reojo y comprobó que Maria y Jasper seguían hablando. Tenían las cabezas tan juntas que le dieron náuseas.

¿Cómo le podía hacer Jasper aquello?

¿Cómo podía ligar tan abiertamente con su anti gua amante?

Por cómo lo miraba, ella estaba más que dis puesta a volver a serio.

De repente, a Alice se le ocurrió que, tal vez, el viaje a la isla no hubiera sido nunca un viaje de negocios sino una manera de estar con Maria.

¿Y entonces para qué la había llevado a ella? ¿Para distraerse?

-Espero que te lo estés pasando bien. Mañana, Jasper y yo tendremos que hablar de negocios, pero Maria se quedará contigo encantada.

-No quiero que se moleste por mí -contestó Alice tan enfadada que apenas podía hablar-. Prefiero quedarme tranquilamente en la piscina, gracias -añadió acercándose a Jasper para que Maria entendiera quién mandaba allí ahora-. La verdad es que estoy cansada porque no hemos pa rado en todo el día, ¿verdad, cariño?

Jasper se limitó a sonreír.

Confundida por su reacción, Alice se bebió la copa de champán de un trago y se sirvió otra. ¿Estaba utilizando a Maria para darle celos o se ría al revés?

En cualquier caso, no estaba dispuesta a entrar en su juego.

Habló poco mientras se tomaban el champán, dispuesta a matar mientras observaba a Jasper y Maria, que no paraban de hablar.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan boba? Jasper era incapaz de comprometerse con una sola mujer aunque sólo fuera en una relación sexual.

Jasper le había dicho que tenía que ser encanta dora, pero realmente no le salía. Se pasó toda la cena sin apenas escuchar lo que se decía a su alre dedor.

-Desde que dejaste Whitlock lndustries, te ha ido muy bien, ¿no? -le preguntó Cullen mien tras se tomaba el café-. He visto algunas de tus campañas y me parecen realmente increíbles.

-Gracias -contestó Alice.

-Es increíble lo bien que les va a algunos con el paso del tiempo -comentó Maria con frialdad-. Supongo que los innumerables errores que come tiste cuando trabajabas para mí te enseñaron mu cho.

-El único error que cometí entonces fue enamo rarme de Jasper -contestó Alice con la misma frialdad.

Era la primera vez que decía aquellas palabras en voz alta, pero sabía que Jasper no las iba a to rnar en serio. Creería que eran parte del papel que le había tocado interpretar.

-Si estabas tan enamorada, ¿cómo duró tan poco vuestro matrimonio? -quiso saber Cullen.

Aquella pregunta tan directa, tomó a Alice por sorpresa y no pudo dejar de mirar de reojo a Maria.

-Tuvimos algunas diferencias -contestó Jasper tomando la copa de vino y brindando por ella-, pero las hemos resuelto.

A Alice le estaba costando cada vez más se guir con aquella farsa, pero se dijo que era necesario.

-En aquel entonces, Jasper no quería compro meterse con nadie -comentó-. Le gustaba la varie dad -añadió mirando a Maria de manera desa fiante.

Vio cómo su antigua jefa palidecía de rabia y se preparó para la confrontación, recordándose que ya no era su empleada y que aquella mujer no po día hacerle absolutamente nada.

-Sí, a Jasper siempre le ha gustado tener mu chas mujeres a su alrededor -comentó Cullen-. Espero que eso haya cambiado ahora. ¿Cómo es que habéis vuelto juntos?

-Llevábamos varios meses hablando y viéndo nos, pero no hemos vuelto hasta hace un par de se manas -les explicó Jasper.

-Realmente romántico.

-Sí, y muy largo ya, ¿no? -intervino Maria-. Me parece que ya va siendo hora de que sigas tu camino.

Alice miró a Jasper a los ojos y vio en ellos un brillo especial. Jasper le tomó la mano.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo.

Desde luego, era un maravilloso actor.

Alice tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no retirar la mano y abofetearlo.

Ya habría tiempo cuando estuvieran a solas.

De repente, no pudo soportarlo más y se puso en pie.

-Lo siento, pero estoy muy cansada -se excusó mirando a Cullen-. ¿Os importa que me re tire?

-Por supuesto que no -contestó su anfitrión-. Jasper, vete con ella si quieres porque mañana he mos quedado pronto.

-¿Por qué no vuelves luego y nos tomamos una copa? -sugirió Maria-. Es muy pronto para irse a la cama.

-Bueno, eso depende... -rió Cullen-. Me parece que nos veremos en la reunión de mañana.

Maria apretó los dientes, pero se forzó a son reír.

-En ese caso, hasta mañana. Yo también voy a estar en la reunión.

Alice miró a Jasper, pero no percibió nin guna expresión en su rostro. Tras darse las buenas noches, tomaron el camino de regreso a la villa.

En cuanto llegaron, Alice dejó salir toda la rabia y la humillación.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a lle varme a una cena en la que sabes que va a estar esa mujer? -le espetó sollozando y fuera de control.

Jasper se quedó helado en el sitio, visiblemente sorprendido por su ataque.

-No sé de qué hablas. Como sigas comportán dote como has hecho esta noche, vas a dar al traste con la venta.

-Me importa un bledo -mintió Alice con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas-. Lo único que me importa es que has tenido la caradura de sentarme a la mesa con tu amante.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Un hombre jamás debe presentarle a su esposa a su amante! -insistió Alice.

-¿Pero de qué me estás hablando? ¿Crees que Maria es mi amante?

-Ahora no lo sé -contestó Alice enfadada-. Tú sabrás, Jasper. Sé que hace cinco años lo era.

-Ya basta. Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Yo creía que estabas enfadada porque Maria era tu jefa y te despedí delante de ella. Creí que estabas avergonzada y que por eso estabas tan callada.

- Yo no tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme -contestó Alice en actitud desafiante-. Yo no hice nada para que me despidieras, te equivocaste al hacerla, y espero que te pese en la conciencia.

-Vamos a ir por partes. ¿Por qué crees que Ma ria es mi amante?

-Porque lo era entonces y esta noche parecías muy contento de volver a verla.

-Escúchame atentamente, Alice, porque no tengo costumbre de repetirme. Nunca he tenido una aventura con Maria -le dijo Jasper agarrándola con fuerza del brazo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -contestó Alice mirándolo dolida-. Estaba en tu oficina. Desnuda.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó Jasper confundido-. ¿Cuándo viste a Maria desnuda en mi oficina?

-¡La noche en la que me encontraste con James! ¿Qué te creías que iba a hacer? ¿Creías que iba comportarme como una esposa sumisa? -le espetó Alice zafándose de sus garras.

-Quiero que me cuentes exactamente qué ocu rrió aquella noche -dijo Jasper con la respiración acelerada-. Quiero saberlo todo.

Alice cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una lá grima.

-Ya fue horrible entonces, por favor, no me pi das que lo reviva.

-Necesito que me lo cuentes todo -insistió Jasper.

Alice tomó aire.

**FlashBack**

-¿Quiere verme ahora? -había preguntado Alice dejando la lista de medios de comunicación que estaba confeccionando y sonriendo abierta mente.

-Parece ser que tu marido no puede estar sepa rado de ti mucho tiempo -contestó James.

-Creía que estaba trabajando -contestó Alice poniéndose en pie.

-Desde hace dos meses, desde que conseguiste cazarlo, el jefe no piensa demasiado en el trabajo -comentó James con sarcasmo.

Alice frunció el ceño. James y ella eran muy amigos, pero algo en su relación había cambiado desde que se había casado con Jasper.

-Bueno, voy a ir a ver qué quiere. Si alguien me necesita...

-Les diré que estás con el jefe -contestó James en caminándose al bar.

Mientras iba hacia el despacho de su marido, Alice pensó que tendría que hablar con su amigo seriamente más tarde porque estaba be biendo demasiado últimamente.

Encantada de que no pudiera estar unas horas sin verla, se soltó el pelo porque sabía que a Jasper le gustaba así y se encaminó hacia la habita ción donde tenía su despacho.

Al llegar a la zona en la que normalmente esta ban las secretarias, le extrañó ver que no había na die.

Llamó a la puerta y entró. Al principio, creyó que tampoco había nadie allí, pero, entonces, la vio.

Maria vestía tan sólo un albornoz, llevaba el pelo recogido y sonreía encantada.

-¿Maria? -exclamó Alice

-Alice -contestó su jefa mirando hacia la puerta del baño.

En ese momento, Alice oyó el ruido del agua de la ducha y, acto seguido, la voz de Jasper indicándole a Maria que dejara unos documentos sobre la mesa.

Alice sintió náuseas.

-¿Cómo has podido?

-No creerías que iba a ser sólo para ti, ¿verdad? -sonrió su jefa-. En cuanto he querido, ha vuelto conmigo.

El agua dejó de correr y Alice se dio cuenta de que, en breves momentos, tendría que enfren tarse a jasper.

No podía hacerlo, así que salió corriendo por el pasillo, donde se encontró con James.

-Alice, ¿qué te pasa?

Alice temblaba tanto que James le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Vamos a mi habitación -le indicó.

Alice no podía ni pensar, así que lo siguió sin decir palabra.

Una vez en su habitación, no pudo parar de llo rar en un buen rato, aferrada a él. De repente, James la llevó a la cama, se tumbó sobre ella y comenzó a darle besos que olían a whisky por el cuello.

Alice intentó quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo.

-Olvídate de él, Alice, no merece la pena.

-¡James!

-Eres preciosa y te deseo hace mucho tiempo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

No, no lo sabía y aquello no le estaba gustando nada.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y apareció Jasper completamente furioso.

Al recordar su traición, Alice abrazó a James y lo besó.

**Fin Flashback**

Jasper se quedó mirándola en silencio.

-¿Quién te dio el recado de que te quería ver? -le preguntó.

-James -contestó Alice.

Jasper apretó los dientes.

-Quiero que me digas exactamente lo que me oíste decir desde la ducha.

-No sé, no me acuerdo.

-¡Haz memoria!

-Creo que... estabas diciendo algo de una lista de invitados -contestó Alice sin comprender por qué era importante aquel detalle-. Sí, le dijiste que la dejara sobre la mesa.

-¿Y luego qué pasó?

-Dejé de oír la ducha, miré a Maria y ella... sonrió. Obviamente, quería que os pillara juntos.

-Pero no estábamos juntos. ¡Yo estaba en la ducha y ella, en mi despacho!

-¿Y qué? ¡Estaba desnuda!

-¿De verdad?

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

-No, yo no sé nada. Recuerdo que aquella noche vino a mi despacho e intentó seducirme, como tantas otras veces. A mí cada vez aquello me ponía más y más violento. No me metí en la ducha hasta haberme asegurado de que estaba solo. Desde luego, no sabía que tú estuvieras allí.

Alice se quedó helada.

-¿Intentó seducirte?

-Deja que te cuente mi versión de aquella noche -suspiró Jasper-. Cuando salí de la ducha, el despacho estaba vacío. Me estaba vistiendo cuando recibí una llamada de Maria diciéndome que te había visto muy afectada por algo en compañía de James. Por supuesto, fui a buscarte.

-¿Por supuesto? ¿Te importaba que estuviera mal?

-Claro -le aseguró Jasper-. Aunque no sé para qué porque, cuando te encontré, estabas besando a Farrer.

-No sé qué le pasó aquella noche -recordó Alice-. Estaba medio borracho. Llevaba todo el día comportándose de manera extraña y, para re matarlo, se abalanzó sobre mí. Cuando te vi en la puerta, estaba tan dolida que quise demostrarte que no me importabas.

Jasper se quedó mirándola a los ojos en silen cio.

-Me parece que estoy empezando a comprender lo que sucedió. Besaste a Farrer para darme celos porque creías que te había traicionado con Maria. ¿Te das cuenta de lo arriesgado de tu acción? ¡Po dría haberlo matado por estar contigo!

-Le pusiste un ojo morado y le partiste la nariz -recordó Alice-. En cualquier caso, no estaba con él.

-Pero eso era lo que querías que creyera y yo lo creí -contestó Jasper paseándose por el salón de la villa-. Si no hubiéramos sido tan cabezotas, no habríamos explotado de manera tan bestial.

-Nos manipularon, Jasper -contestó Alice-. A los dos. Y, para colmo, me despediste. Me dijiste «vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte nunca».

-Admito que me equivoqué... pero es que verte en la cama con otro hombre ... estaba celoso.

- Yo también.

-Sin embargo, en realidad, ninguno de los dos teníamos razones para estarlo. Si en vez de enfa darnos, hubiéramos hablado, todo habría quedado claro. ¿,Por qué no me preguntaste por Maria?

-Porque, al encontrarla desnuda en tu despacho, di por hecho que estabas con ella.

-¿Tan poca confianza tenías en mí?

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Por qué?

Alice tragó saliva.

-Supongo que porque, en el fondo, no me podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Las mujeres de medio mundo corrían detrás de ti y tú me habías elegido a mí. Esperaba que sucediera algo así, pero me pilló de sorpresa. Era demasiado pronto...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sabía que no eras un hombre de compromisos a largo plazo. No lo eras entonces y no lo eres ahora. Las mujeres te asediaban. Con tantas tenta ciones a tu alrededor, yo tenía asumido que, tarde o temprano, te irías con una de ellas.

-¿Y te casaste conmigo a pesar de todo?

Alice apartó la mirada.

-Fue un arrebato...

-Así que pensaste lo peor de mí.

-Exactamente igual que tú de mí.

Jasper se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

-El problema es que somos los dos muy cabe zotas. Tú no querías que me enterara de que te ha bía hecho sufrir y yo estaba demasiado celoso como para hablar contigo y preguntarte qué estaba sucediendo.

-¿De verdad no tenías una aventura con Ma ria?

-No -contestó Jasper yendo hacia ella y to mándola de las manos.

-Madre mía... -suspiró Alice cerrando los ojos.

¿Qué habían hecho?

-Maria quería romper nuestro matrimonio -le dijo Jasper acariciándole el pelo.

-Ahora entiendo todo.

-Estaba enamorada de mí y tu repentina aparición en mi vida debió de llenarla de rabia. Tú eras joven, inteligente, impresionantemente guapa y yo estaba completamente cautivado por ti. Todo el mundo sabía que me había entregado a ti por com pleto.

Alice lo miró anonadada.

-En los dos meses que llevaba contigo, no me podía concentrar en el trabajo -le explicó Jasper-. Mis empleados estaban alucinados.

-Entonces, ¿tú crees que Maria... ?

-Intentó deshacerse de ti de la única manera que se le ocurrió. Sabía que yo jamás soportaría encon trarte con otro hombre.

-¿Y cómo supo que iba a refugiarme en brazos de James?

-Porque erais muy amigos.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que yo también actué con demasiadas prisas -dijo Alice besándole la boca.

-No tenemos que dejamos llevar por los arreba tos, tenemos que pensar las cosas con tranquilidad -dijo Jasper tomándola en brazos y conducién dola al dormitorio.

-¿Qué haces?

-Esta vez, quiero hacerte el amor en la cama -sonrió Jasper-. El suelo de mármol nos va a matar.

Y aquella vez le hizo el amor con tanta ternura que a Alice se escaparon las lágrimas.

-No llores -le dijo Jasper abrazándola hasta que se durmió.

Cuando se aseguró de que estaba dormida, Jasper salió a la terraza y se quedó mirándola.

De repente, sintió algo que no había sentido ja más,

Culpa.

Se sentía culpable porque Alice no tenía en tonces más que veintiún años y él la había macha cado personal y profesional mente.

Jamás había tratado a una persona con tan poca compasión. No había ido a hablar con ella, no ha bía pedido explicaciones porque había dado por hecho que Alice era como todas las mujeres que había conocido en su vida, infieles y codicio sas.

Jasper se preguntó por qué la había echado de su lado con tantas prisas.

Tras mirarla durante un rato, comprendió por qué lo había hecho. Por primera vez en su vida, ha bía visto amenazado su bienestar emocional.

Por primera vez en su vida, una mujer le importaba de verdad.

Por primera vez en su vida, se había enamorado.

Jasper cerró los ojos y aceptó la verdad.

Se había casado con ella por amor.

Y por amor jamás había querido divorciarse de ella.

El amor había alimentado los celos que había sentido cuando la había encontrado con Farrer.

Ahora entendía por qué Alice se había ne gado a trabajar para él la segunda vez. La primera debía de haberla dejado tan traumatizada que no quería repetir la experiencia.

Jasper pensó que, de haber podido elegir, desde luego, no habría ido con él a la isla, pero él la había obligado con su chantaje.

Entonces, decidió enfrentarse al reto más im portante de su vida: convencerla de que no se di vorciara de él.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron en la te rraza.

Alice pensó que Jasper estaba más tenso de lo normal, pero lo achacó a la reunión que se iba a celebrar para tratar la compraventa de la isla.

Mientras se tornaba una tostada, recordó lo cari ñoso que había sido la noche anterior con ella, pero se dijo que aquello no significaba nada.

-¿Por qué sigues trabajando con James? -le pre guntó de repente.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-La empresa es de los dos -contestó-. Nunca se me ha ocurrido irme. Obviamente, no tenía dinero, así que él lo puso todo...

-Ah, sí... el dinero -dijo Jasper echándose ha cia atrás en la silla-. ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo, Alice?

Alice lo miró en silencio, preguntándose si se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba.

Consiguiendo sonreír de manera casual, se en cogió de hombros.

-Supongo que, tal y corno tú dijiste, porque el sexo entre nosotros era maravilloso y por tener una tarjeta de crédito sin límite -contestó-. ¿Qué más podía pedir una chica de mi edad?

-Eso me pregunto yo -contestó Jasper-. Jamás utilizaste mi tarjeta de crédito. No gastaste absolu tamente nada de mi dinero.

-No tuve tiempo -se justificó Alice.

-Otras mujeres se gastan una fortuna en menos tiempo del que tú necesitas para lavarte los dientes.

-Yo no soy como otras mujeres.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

-Mira, los dos sabemos que nuestro matrimonio fue un error y cuando esto termine...

-¿Por qué fue un error?

¿Por qué?

Obviamente, porque no la quería.

-Lo único que había entre nosotros, Jasper, era sexo y con eso no se puede construir un matrimonio.

Para ella, su relación había sido verdadera, algo que sabía que jamás encontraría con otro hombre, pero para él solamente había sido sexo.

-No era sólo sexo. Es cierto que me excitas más que cualquier otra mujer, pero también me gusta todo lo demás. Eres divertida, inteligente e intere sante.

-Eso lo dices porque soy la única persona del mundo que se atreve a decirte que no.

Jasper se rió.

-Mucha gente se atreve a decirme que no, Ally. No soy tan malo corno tú crees -sonrió.

-No creo que seas una mala persona -le aseguró Alice mirándolo a los ojos.

-No me mires así, que he quedado con Cullen dentro de menos de media hora. Quiero que vengas conmIgo.

-Pero Maria...

-¿No me digas que te da miedo? A mí no dudas en ponerme en mi lugar cuando te saco de tus casi llas. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo con ella?

-Porque no tengo pruebas de lo que hizo.

-Entonces, hagámosla confesar.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Ten cuidado, jasper, va detrás de ti.

-Sí, pero yo ya estoy ocupado.

Alice se dijo que no debía hacerse ilusiones, que Jasper le había pedido que lo acompañara a la isla única y exclusivamente para convencer a Cullen de que estaban perdidamente enamora dos.

Nada de aquello era real, pero recordó la pro mesa que Jasper le había hecho a su abuela y deci dió ayudarlo.

-Vamos por ellos.

* * *

**De verdad que lamento el retraso pero en estas semanas me pongo las pilas para terminar la historia **


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 **

Mientras Carlisle Cullen estudiaba los documentos que tenía ante sí, Alice se quedó mirando fijamente a la mesa.

Estaba aterrorizada porque no estaba acostum brada a aquellos juegos tan elaborados. Sabía que Jasper deseaba desesperadamente hacerse con la isla, pero nada en su lenguaje corporal lo reve laba.

-Quieres cerrar el complejo turístico -comentó Cullen.

-Efectivamente -contestó Jasper.

-Es cierto que no va todo lo bien que tendría que ir, pero con una pequeña inversión...

-No me interesa el complejo turístico. Quiero la isla para algo completamente diferente.

-¿Para qué? -quiso saber Cullen.

-Por razones personales -contestó Jasper en inglés pasándose a continuación al griego.

Durante unos minutos, Cullen y él habla ron en griego sin que Maria y Alice compren dieran una sola palabra de la conversación.

De repente, Cullen la miró con una gran sonrisa.

Confundida, Alice miró a Jasper.

-Le estaba contando a Carlisle nuestros planes -le dijo él.

¿Sus planes?

-A millones de mujeres se les va a romper el co razón, Alice -comentó Cullen chasquean do la lengua-. Reconozco que estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas de que Jasper arreglara su matrimonio.

¿.Cómo?

Alice volvió a mirar a Jasper en busca de respuestas.

-Le estaba contando a Carlisle que no nos vamos a divorciar -dijo Jasper mirándola a los ojos-. Ja más. Le he dicho que quiero esta isla para mi es posa y para nuestros hijos.

Alice lo miró sorprendida, pero consiguió disimular. Durante unos segundos, se permitió el lujo de creer que era verdad.

Cuando recordó lo mucho que Jasper deseaba comprar la isla, se dio cuenta de que por supuesto no lo había dicho en serio.

-Creí que no viviría para ver este día -comentó Cullen.

-Yo también, pero eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

-Si no os vais a divorciar, ¿por qué no lleva Alice la alianza? -quiso saber Maria.

-Porque se la están ajustando -sonrió Jasper-, pero nunca más se la va a quitar -añadió mirando a Maria con frialdad.

Maria palideció al comprender el mensaje.

-No dejes que te engañen, Carlisle. Llevan cinco años separados. Todo esto es una farsa para que les vendas la isla.

-Nuestra historia no es una farsa -les aseguró Alice-. Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Jasper la miró complacido y la agarró de la mano.

-Es cierto que nuestra relación ha sido tempes tuosa -admitió-, pero eso es parte del encanto. Sin embargo, hemos pasado demasiado tiempo peleán donos.

Alice sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Si no hubiera sabido que no era verdad, habría jurado que Jasper estaba hablando en serio.

-En cuanto tenga la isla, se deshará de ti -le ad virtió Maria.

-Jamás me separaré de Alice -le aseguró Jasper con un brillo especial en los ojos-. Entonces, ¿me vendes la isla? -le preguntó a Cullen.

-Sí, a tu padre le hubiera encantado.

Ante aquellas palabras, Jasper se tensó.

-Mi abogado llegará en unas horas para hablar con los tuyos.

Cullen asintió poniéndose en pie y estre chándole la mano.

-Espero que os quedéis unos días más.

-Sí, quedaos -les dijo Maria-. Sería una pena que os fuerais cuando las cosas se están poniendo interesantes.

Alice no se fiaba de aquella mujer lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué querría que se quedaran?

Mientras salían de la villa de Cullen, Alice se dijo que iban a tener que tener cui dado con Maria porque sabía por experiencia que, cuando estaba celosa, y en aquel momento lo es taba y mucho, podía resultar peligrosa.

Aquella tarde, mientras Jasper ultimaba la venta con Cullen, Alice se quedó en la piscina de su villa.

-No me lo digas. Te ha vuelto a dejar y estás in tentando ahogarte -dijo una voz mientras nadaba.

Al mirar, vio que era James.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó saliendo del agua, secándose y abrazándolo.

¿Cómo había sabido dónde estaba?

-Sí, eso, Farrer, cuéntanos qué haces aquí -dijo Jasper apareciendo de pronto.

-Estaba preocupado por Alice y quería ver qué tal estaba.

-Pues ahora que la has visto, ya puedes irte por donde has venido -le espetó Jasper furioso.

Entonces, Alice vio a Maria, que sonreía muy satisfecha en compañía de su jefe.

De repente, comprendió cómo había sabido James dónde estaba y por qué había ido a buscarla.

-No hacía falta que vinieras, James -le dijo gi rándose hacia él-. De verdad, estoy bien. Es mejor que te vayas.

Había sido Maria. Sabía que la presencia de James allí era lo único que podía sacar a Jasper de sus casillas.

-No pienso irme sin ti, Alice -contestó James-. Sé que sólo has venido para ayudarlo a ce rrar la compra de la isla y creo que ya has hecho bastante por él.

- James, por favor.

-No pienso dejar que le vuelvas a hacer daño -insistió James mirando a Jasper-. Está tan enamorada de ti que hace locuras por ti. Cuando estás cerca de ella, se vuelve loca.

-James... -gimió Alice.

-Cuando la abandonaste, se quedó tan hecha polvo que tenía que ir todas las mañanas a su casa a sacarla de la cama para que viniera a trabajar. Fui yo el que estuvo a su lado.

-Lo sé -contestó Jasper.

-No pienso dejar que la vuelvas a hacer daño -le advirtió James dando un paso hacia él con los puños apretados-. Si quieres la isla, consíguela sin fingir que estáis juntos.

Cullen frunció el ceño y miró a Jasper.

-Así que Maria tenía razón. Todo esto de la re conciliación era mentira, era una farsa para convencerme de que te vendiera la isla -lo acusó-. Whitlock, no vendo.

Pero Jasper ni siquiera lo miró. Sus ojos esta ban fijos en Alice y en sus labios había una sonrisa que ella no alcanzó a interpretar.

A continuación, sin decir una sola palabra, se giró y se metió en la casa.

-Desde luego, qué pena -comentó Maria.

Aquello hizo que Alice perdiera la compos tura.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? -le espetó furiosa.

Alice dio un paso atrás.

-Yo no he hecho nada -se defendió-. Todo ha sido culpa de Jasper y tuya por querer engañamos y no haber parado de mentir desde que habéis puesto un pie aquÍ.

-Yo no he engañado a nadie. Estoy enamorada de Jasper y siempre lo he estado. Nuestro matri monio se acabó hace cinco años por tu culpa y ahora lo has vuelto a estropear todo -la acusó.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Claro que lo sabes, pero ya da igual. Ahora, lo único que importa es que has impedido que Jasper cumpliera su promesa. Jasper no quiere comprar esta isla para hacer dinero sino porque se lo pro metió a su abuela cuando era un niño.

-¿Tú lo sabías? -le preguntó Cullen.

-Sí -contestó Alice-. Le costó mucho decírmelo porque no confía en las mujeres por culpa de mujeres como ella -añadió mirando a Maria-. Eres una serpiente.

-Parece que lo defiendes con el corazón -dijo Cullen.

-Haría cualquier cosa por él -admitió Alice.

-¿Tanto lo quieres?

-Sí, lo único que quiero es verlo feliz -contestó Alice mirando a James-. Ya sé qué crees que es toy loca...

-No puedes evitarlo -le dijo su amigo pasán dole el brazo por los hombros-. Ya has hecho sufi ciente, haz las maletas y vámonos de aquÍ.

Alice sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar, pero se controló.

Ahora que la venta no se iba a realizar, era obvio que Jasper ya no la necesitaba, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a Inglaterra con James.

El hecho de que Jasper se hubiera ido sin de cirle nada hablaba por sí solo.

No la quería a su lado.

-No hay vuelos hasta esta noche -le dijo Cullen a James-, así que vente a casa con nosotros mientras Alice hace el equipaje y... lo que tenga que hacer.

¿A qué se refería?

No había nada que pudiera hacer excepto volver a casa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 **

Tras hacer las maletas, Alice decidió que no quería reunirse con los demás en casa de Cullen, así que tomó el sen dero de la playa y fue hacia la cala azul donde vi vía la abuela de Jasper.

No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Jasper. Estaba enfadada con él por haberse ido sin decir nada.

Alice supuso que Jasper había dado por hecho que entre James y ella había algo. ¿Cómo po día estar tan ciego?

Le entraron unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo porque se dijo que no merecía la pena llorar por Jasper Whitlock.

Era un hombre egoísta, patológicamente celoso y... ¡lo quería tanto!

Todo había salido mal por culpa de Maria.

Otra vez.

Al ver una silueta conocida, se quedó helada.

-Si vuelves a abrazar a Farrer estando medio desnuda, no respondo de mis actos.

Alice se giró hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te has ido y me has dejado allí sola.

-Me he ido porque estaba enfadado y no me fiaba de mí mismo.

-¿Por qué cuando estás conmigo no utilizas el cerebro? ¡Todo ha sido urdido por Maria! Desde el mismo momento en el que dijiste que no nos íbamos a divorciar, ha estado tramando algo y tú lo sabías.

-Sí, lo sabía.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás enfadado?

-Porque te he vuelto a encontrar en brazos de James.

-Dios mío, Jasper, es mi amigo.

-No me lo recuerdes -dijo Jasper pasándose los dedos por el pelo-. ¿Cómo te crees que me siento sabiendo que fue él quien te consoló des pués de que yo te hubiera destrozado?

-Jasper...

-¿Y cómo te crees que me siento ahora sabiendo que ha venido a recoger de nuevo los peda citos?

- James ha venido porque Maria lo ha llamado. Ella sabía que su presencia aquí causaría proble mas y así ha sido -le explicó Alice-. Siento mucho lo de la isla -añadió con tristeza.

-La isla me importa un bledo -le aseguró Jasper mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero querías comprarla con toda tu alma...

-Eso creía yo, pero he descubierto que hay algo que deseo mucho más.

Alice se quedó mirándolo fijamente, inca paz de hablar.

-Cuando vi a Farrer, sentí miedo de que te fue ras con él -le explicó Jasper yendo hacia ella.

-¿Tuviste miedo?

-Probablemente, ha sido la primera vez en mi vida, pero, sí -confesó Jasper-. Él siempre ha es tado a tu lado mientras que yo... yo no he hecho más que hacerte la vida imposible. Te he tratado muy mal. _agape mou_, y te pido perdón por ello.

¿Jasper le estaba pidiendo perdón? Alice no se lo podía creer.

-Todo eso que dijo Farrer de que me quieres tanto que estarías dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por mÍ... ¿es verdad?

Alice asintió.

-Me alegro porque lo que más deseo en el mundo es que me perdones -dijo Jasper tomán dola entre sus brazos-. Quiero que me perdones por haberte hecho daño, por no confiar en ti y por aparecer en tu vida y chantajearte.

-Me alegro de que me chantajearas -sonrió Alice-. Si no lo hubieras hecho, ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí sino divorciándonos.

-Jamás te hubiera concedido el divorcio -dijo Jasper.

Por fin, Alice reunió valor para preguntarle lo que más deseaba saber.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero -contestó Jasper-. Porque te quiero -repitió con una gran sonrisa-. Es la pri mera vez que le digo estas palabras a alguien.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente seguro. Creo que siempre te he querido, pero no me había dado cuenta. Tal vez, no quería verlo. Hace cinco años, me daba miedo lo que sentía por ti. Supongo que por eso te aparté de mi vida con tanta rapidez.

De repente, a Alice le entraron ganas de reír.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí contigo?

-Porque quería tenerte vigilada y no quería dejarte con Farrer -contestó Jasper-. Mi instinto me decía que era arriesgado desde el punto de vista empresarial, pero decidí hacerlo de todas maneras.

-¿Por qué era arriesgado?

-Porque estabas furiosa conmigo y podrías entorpecer la venta. Mi abogado se quedó verde cuando le dije que te venías conmigo.

-Desde que me contaste que querías comprar la isla porque se lo habías prometido a tu abuela, sólo he querido ayudarte a conseguirla. Te aseguro que jamás habría sido un obstáculo.

-Lo sé. Eres una persona buena y generosa y yo te he tratado muy mal.

-Confieso que yo no tendría que haber inten tando ponerte celoso.

-Conseguirlo te tendría que haber hecho com prender que estaba enamorado de ti -sonrió Jasper-. En cualquier caso, Farrer tiene razón. Soy un canalla egoísta y probablemente lo mejor que podrías hacer es alejarte de mí. Sin embargo, yo no soy tan generoso como tú. Lo siento, pero no te voy a conceder el divorcio. Eres mía y quiero pa sar el resto de mi vida recompensándote por ha berme portado tan mal contigo.

Alice sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, pero no pudo evitar desafiarlo.

-¿Y si yo quiero divorciarme?

-No quieres -contestó Jasper abrazándola.

-¿Cómo está usted tan seguro, señor Whitlock?

-Porque sé por qué te casaste conmigo en realidad hace cinco años. De haber sido por dinero, te habrías gastado algo, pero no gastaste absoluta mente nada.

-Lo único que yo quería de ti no estaba en venta. Quería que me quisieras.

-Y te quería, pero, entonces, me cegaron los ce los. Ahora lo veo claro. Tendríamos que haber ha blado y haber aclarado la situación. Lo cierto es que fuiste la primera mujer en mi vida que me hizo pensar en el amor y estaba aterrorizado.

Alice alargó la mano y le acarició la cara.

-Tu padre tuvo mala suerte, Jasper.

-Sí, no como yo, que soy un hombre muy afortunado -contestó Jasper mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó Alice pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

-¿Qué te parece si te quedas a mi lado para toda la vida?

Emocionada, Alice lo besó.

-Me parece la mejor idea del mundo -con testó-. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas ena morado de mí?

-Cuando me sorprendí a mí mismo contándote cosas de mi vida personal que no le había contado a nadie nunca.

Alice sonrió encantada.

-Eres una gran distracción, ¿sabes? -sonrió Jasper-. No puedo estar cinco minutos sin ti. No sé qué va a ser de mis empresas. A lo mejor, me arruino -rió-. Cuando le he contado a Cullen que quería seguir casado contigo, no lo tenía premeditado, me ha salido así. Supongo que te lo he dicho delante de los demás porque me daba miedo decírtelo a solas por si me decías que no.

-Lo que es una pena es que te hayas ido así por que, tal vez, si te hubieras quedado, Cullen se habría dado cuenta de que me quieres de verdad y te habría vendido la isla.

-Efectivamente -comentó Cullen a sus espaldas-. Entonces, ¿este matrimonio es de ver dad o no? -añadió divertido.

Jasper miró a Alice a los ojos.

-Es de verdad -contestó-. Completamente de verdad -añadió besándola.

-En ese caso, la isla es tuya -dijo Cullen.

-¿De verdad? -sonrió Alice encantada.

-De verdad -contestó Cullen mirando Jasper-. Sabía lo de la promesa que le habías he cho a tu abuela y sabía que no podrías cumplirla durante los primeros años porque estabas mon tando tu empresa, así que esperé porque yo tam bién había hecho una promesa. Le prometí a tu pa dre que solamente te la vendería a ti.

Jasper lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Hablaste con mi padre de este tema?

Cullen se encogió de hombros.

-Tu padre quería que la isla volviera a la familia y tenía fe en ti, sabía que tú te harías cargo de la empresa y que la convertirías en un imperio del que él habría estado orgulloso.

-¿Pero por qué me pusiste como requisito para vendérmela que cambiara de imagen?

-Porque tu padre se sentía muy culpable, creía que por su culpa no confiabas en las mujeres. Él lo único que quería era verte enamorado -sonrió Cullen-. Si te viera ahora, estaría feliz. La isla es tuya, Whitlock. Bienvenido a casa, Jasper -concluyó girándose y alejándose por la playa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con la isla? -quiso saber Alice.

-Exactamente lo que le he dicho a Cullen -sonrió jasper-. La quiero para mi esposa y para los numerosos hijos que vamos a tener, _agape mou_.

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el capi final, ya pronto subiré un cap nuevo de la adaptación que tengo pensada y el epilogo de este !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**La historia pertenece a Sarah Morgan y se llama en realidad: Chantaje a una Esposa**

* * *

**Epilogo**

Exactamente un año después, James fue invitado a la inauguración de la casa de Alice y Jasper.

-Veo que te trata bien -le comentó su amigo.

-Me trata de maravilla -contestó Alice sinceramente.

-Por fin, se está comportando. Lo reconozco. Parece que has domado a la fiera. Ahora, al menos, me deja hablar contigo a solas.

-Si antes lo dices... -sonrió Alice-. Aquí viene.

James se tensó, pero Jasper sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

Los dos hombres hablaron durante un rato y, luego, James se mezcló con los demás invitados y los dejó asolas.

-Gracias por invitarlo -le dijo Alice a su marido-. Cada día te controlas más.

-Siempre y cuando no te toque, no hay ningún problema -contestó Jasper besándola.

-¿Cuántos dormitorios tenemos al final? -preguntó de repente Alice.

Jasper la miró sorprendido, recordando las in numerables conversaciones que habían tenido con el equipo de arquitectos que había construido la mansión.

-¿Lo preguntas en serio?

-Lo pregunto porque vamos a necesitar otra -contestó Alice con inocencia.

-¿Para qué?

Alice sonrió.

-Eres un hombre muy inteligente para los negocios, pero, a veces, para otras cosas eres un poco lento -le dijo tomándole la mano y colocándosela en su tripa-. Vamos a tener un hijo.

-¿Un hijo?

-Sí, y va a nacer en la isla, exactamente igual que tu abuela -sonrió Alice mirándolo con adoración-. ¿Estás contento?

-¿Contento? -sonrió Jasper-. Estoy feliz -añadió tomándola en brazos y dirigiéndose a la playa.

-Jasper, los invitados -le recordó Alice.

-Estarán perfectamente bien atendidos -le aseguró su marido llevándosela en la oscuridad.

-Desde luego, qué bien se te da hacer siempre lo que te viene en gana, ¿eh? Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, se me ocurre algo que se te da todavía mejor.

-¿Ah, sí? -sonrió Jasper mirándola con de seo-. ¿Y te importaría decirme qué es?

-Será un placer -contestó Alice besándolo-. Un auténtico placer.

**Fin**

* * *

**Como pueden ver es un epilogo bastante corto, con lo de la otra adaptación que tengo en mente ya llevo los 2 capis listos para empezar a subirla, pero actualizaría 1 dí la semana. Aquí les dejo el titulo y una pequeña parte del Sumary**

**Una vez un Libertino **

**Una irresistible seducción que solo conduce a la pasión mas escandalosa.**

**Las Guerras Napoleónicas dejan cicatrices en el rostro de un conde.. y quizás en su alma también. Antes de las guerras el era un obvio libertino. Ella, una dama correcta se acerca a el para un importante favor. Ella lo provoca y el responde a su provocación. Ella lo invita a un baile de mascaras y el acepta y la deslumbra con un beso.**

**Ustedes me dicen por un Review si quieren que la suba o no, es su decisión... **


End file.
